Come Clean
by SilverLight05
Summary: Don't you hate when wishes come true? Don't you want this wonderful dream that became a nightmare to just go away and be nothing BUT a dream? So did I.
1. Be careful what you wish for

**A/N: Okay, this is during the fifth and sixth book, and some (maybe) of seventh year, at least of what I think happens. But it won't be mostly be around what happens to Harry and them. The title I got off of Hilary Duff's album _Metamorphosis_, because I thought with where this story is going, or what I'm planning on taking, is that the characters are starting over. Just so you guys were curious.Will, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone, my brother owns himself, and I own myself… Will, actually my brother owns somewhat of me.**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 1: Be careful What You Wish For**

Don't you hate when all your dreams and wishes become reality? Don't you hate that, for those who have younger siblings, you have to grow up faster than you would have liked or thought? And don't you hate that fantasy, your stories, and fiction becomes so real that it's not such a great experience anymore? Yeah, that happened to me and I have lived to tell the tale.

My life was turned upside down one September day (and a few days before my eighteenth birthday) and along with it, my year younger brother. I still wish it were a dream, but it was very much real, and I was scared like I was never scared before. I know that some of my stories on fanfiction have the 'death' of my parents and some stupid thing like that. But I never truly wish it; I love my parents too much that I don't want them to leave until it's their time, meaning old age.

I wanted to tell you the story in my point of view or that of my brothers, but I decided against it. It's best if you read this with _all_ of the parties present of their point of view of what has happened. Maybe than you will feel the emotions that have ran through everyone who thought to believe the world of fantasy could not become reality…

But before I start telling you what has happened, I believe that you should know some backgrounds. My name is Rebecca, Bec for short, and I live in a small town in Wisconsin in a two story house with my mom, dad, grandma on my mom's side, and my brother. I'm five feet, five inches, skinny but not so much that I'm a size one or something. I have mid back brown hair with different color streaks in it, and brown eyes, which sometimes are blue because of my colored contacts and a somewhat medium tan as I don't hang out much outside.

My brother's name is Raymond, Ray for short or Enano (which I call him) or Nano (which family members sometimes call him). He's sixteen, seventeen in March, and is about five feet, eight inches (more or less) and is a pain in the butt but a great brother. He blackmails me _a lot_, but also covers it as I do with him. He's skinny as he's in the Kenosha Military Academy, a program that the school Indian Trail Academy has, and does a lot of exercise and is well built. (How do I know? Because he tends to beat the crap out of me for fun and girls are always hanging on to him.) He has a dark tan as he likes to spend his time outside with his friends, and black spiky hair that's somewhat short and brown eyes.

Now, in my brother's profile above I know I said that he tends to beat the crap out of me; it's not abuse, okay. Sure, my brother and I fight, and I mean _fight_, but what brother and sister doesn't? We have this hate/love relationship (mostly hate) but we get along well. We respect each other enough to tell secrets that we can't tell our parents or friends. I get sore spots from when he punches me but nothing server. The only time we ever got into a fist fight is when we're really pissed off at each other but that's very rare.

Ray and I have lots of things in common but we tend to live in two _very_ different worlds. He gets along with my parents, as I get along but not enough to tell them about my friends. I hardly get along with my dad although I'm his 'little girl' and 'princess.' Now my mom and grandma are Christian, and I respect them, as my dad grew up as a Catholic and doesn't follow any religion. Ray and I grew up knowing both sides, my brother is a bit more Christian (even though he swears a lot and forgets reading his bible), while I believe in God and heaven and such, but I don't follow it.

I know you guys might not want to read this and just want me to start the story, but I believe it's a bit of something of who my brother and I really are, and more, as we get into the story that you guys should know before hand. And the way we act sometimes.

I just finished high school (2005 Class rocks!) and my brother has just gone into his junior year. When I turned eighteen, I was planning in leaving my house, and state, in December and returning back to my original home in California. No one knew of this, but I do think that my mom and grandma know that I'm up to something but can't really figure it out. And it was my fault as I asked my grandma the address and phone numbers of my aunts and uncles in California. And I bet she told my mom this.

Will, I believe that's all that you should know for now and that the story should now begin. I hope you enjoy, but I leave you with a bit of advice: _Don't ever wish for something that can become a nightmare..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was about three in the morning and the city was dead silence, save for the crickets and night creatures. Inside houses the people were all asleep, save one. Rebecca wasn't asleep but awake and listening to her CD player, _Elektra: The Album_ playing. It was on full blast but the headphones rested on her neck as she looked up at her painted cloud on her ceiling. The soft cold breeze blew in through both her open windows, cooling the hot room down a bit.

The CD ended and the young adult was about to put in another one when many popping sounds were heard. Now this was an unusual sound to be hearing, especially at three in the morning. Rebecca quickly got out of bed and slowly walked over to her window, where the sounds were coming from. Many people in black coats with hoods drawn up stood in the middle of the street. Rebecca also saw creatures that she thought to be not real slowly crawling on all fours out of the corn field just to the side of the street.

Of course, Rebecca thought that she was just imagining things from lack of sleep. But when the hooded figures and the other creatures burst into the houses in front and streams of light and words that Rebecca has only read and seen in movies before echoed into her room, she knew that this was very real. The young adult didn't know what to do or even think. But as soon as she heard, and felt as she was under the entrance, the door to the house bust open, Rebecca ran to her closet, opened it and closed it behind her before moving aside a big stuffed white tiger and hiding in the corner, the clothes and stuff animal hiding her figure.

She could hear the creatures quickly making their way up the stairs and down the hall. Rebecca heard her grandmother start screaming, her mother and father's coming in seconds later. The young adult felt like a small child and covered her ears, tightly closing her eyes. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as screams were heard all down the streets. She heard her door open and the creature sniffing around. Rebecca held back her cries, not wanting to alert the Werewolf.

Suddenly her closet door was wrenched opened and Rebecca forced herself to open her eyes to see the Werewolf through the clothes. It looked so much like Remus did when he transformed in the third movie of the Harry Potter, but not so animated. Rebecca wanted to scream as loud as she could but she knew that _that_ would be the stupidest thing she would have ever done. The Werewolf started to sniff around the closet, coming ever so close to the corner right under the clothes and her stuff animal.

Than luck seemed to be with her that night. A voice called for the Werewolf, or Werewolves, in the house. She couldn't hear what it was saying but the Werewolf quickly dashed out of her room. Rebecca pressed her ear next to the wall (as they're so thin and can hear anything from anywhere in the house) and heard the Werewolves and the hooded figures leave the house, closely followed by a _lot_ of popping noises.

New voices started to shout out words, but the young adult couldn't hear them as they were mixed in with the screaming of pain or help from the bad guys. Rebecca stayed glued to where she was at, not wanting to leave incase it was some sort of trap or there were still a Werewolf in the house. Tears blurred her vision, as sobs wanted to leave her throat. She could hear orders being shouted, as voices echoed through the houses and down the streets.

Yet, Rebecca still didn't come out, too afraid of what she might see and have to believe to be real. It was only ten minutes when she heard a familiar voice, one that she was grateful to hear.

"Beca! Beca!"

"Ray!" I shrieked in disbelief.

I quickly stood, pushing my clothes and stuffed animal out of the way and was about to run out when a dark figure just popped right in front of me. I screamed a bloody murder scream and pressed myself against the shelves, hitting my shoulder pretty hard, thinking it was one of the bad guys.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ray was woken by the sound of the entrance door being bust opened. He quickly pushed back his covers and got out of his bed. He heard growling sounds and muffled voices. Ray went to his closet and grabbed his bat, attempting to go upstairs and start hitting any thieves. Screams were suddenly heard and Ray was ready to run up to help his family.

But he stopped as he heard a popping sound inside his closet. Ray turned around and turned on the light to see a young woman with purple hair and gray eyes and a middle age man with a rolling eyeball, a wooden leg, and large chunk of his nose missing.

"Don't make a sound! We're here to help you." The woman whispered, eyeing the bat in Ray's hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray whispered harshly, holding the bat tightly.

"The name's Tonks, and he's Mad-Eye Moody and we're here to get rid of the Werewolves and Death Eaters."

Ray frowned in confusion as he heard the door to the basement open and several footsteps walking down the stairs. "What?"

Tonks and Moody rushed past Ray, who took a few steps back, and stopped in front of the boy, holding out their wands. The door to Ray's room was wretched opened and both Tonks and Moody hurriedly threw binding spells at the hooded figure. A Werewolf jumped over the figure and next to Ray, who quickly (thanks to all the years of playing baseball) swung his bat at the creature, knocking it back into his bed, unconscious.

Ray was breathing hard, not knowing what to make of this. Moody threw a binding spell at the Werewolf as Tonks took hold of Ray's arm and started to drag him out of his room and out of the basement. As they quietly walked up the stairs, Tonks peered around the kitchen for any signs of the enemy, only seeing one at the fridge. Tonks let go of Ray and walked into the open area. She threw a spell towards the figure, which turned around at the voice.

But because of the darkness, Tonks didn't see another Werewolf in the living room and jumped on top of Tonks, getting ready to claw her. But Ray ran over to it and swung his bat. The Werewolf was off of Tonks but not unconscious as the one in his room. Ray gulped nervously, the Werewolf growling angrily. Though the Werewolf was suddenly sound asleep on the floor, Ray confused as to what happened.

"Are you all right, young man?" An elderly voice said from behind Ray and Moody.

Tonks looked up from her place on the floor, as both Ray and Moody turned around. Standing in the light from the streetlight was an elderly man with a long white beard and hair. He wore blue robes and a hat, as worried blue eyes hid behind half moon glasses as another man stood in the doorway, looking around. Ray could only stare in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Ray asked, shaking his head. "Who the hell are you people?"

The old man only smiled softly, his eyes telling him that he understood how he was feeling at the moment.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, and your town has just been attacked by Voldemort's Death Eaters. And this," Dumbledore moved to the side, pointing the man behind him. "Is Remus Lupin."

"My parents!" Ray suddenly muttered, remembering the screams he heard earlier, and not so much caring about who the people were as long as they didn't attack him.

Ray ran up the stairs, followed by Remus and Moody. He ran to his grandmother's room first, only to gag and run to his parent's room. He turned on the light and quickly looked away, his stomach churning badly.

"Beca." He whispered, passing through Remus and Moody and over to the door nearest to the stairs.

Ray looked to the bed than the floor, seeing no body or blood. He begun to think that those who entered the house might have taken her.

"Beca? Beca?" Ray started to yell in a panic, dropping his bat on the floor.

"Ray!" A female voice shrieked from the closet.

Remus ran past Ray and over to the closet. Rebecca screamed so hard that everyone in the room winced at the sound, all of them covering their ears. Ray ran over to the closet, pushing Remus slightly to the side and making him fall against the blinds as he couldn't balance himself.

"Sorry." Ray yelled over the scream and turned towards his sister. "SHUT UP! He's a good guy!" Ray shouted.

Rebecca quickly shut her mouth and nearly tackled Ray to the floor. She cried against his chest, holding him tightly. Ray rubbed her back, holding her tightly.

"Where's mom and dad? What about huela (1)?" Rebecca asked, lifting her tear streak face to look at her brother.

Ray's eyes filled with tears, shaking his head as he couldn't find his voice. Rebecca fisted Ray's muscle shirt, putting her forehead on his bony shoulder, sobbing. Everyone in the room could only look in sympathy, not really knowing what to say or do. Albus walked up the stairs with a man with shoulder length, greasy black hair behind him.

"What do you want to do with these two, Albus?" The black hair man asked, looking at the sibling without emotion.

Rebecca looked up at the man, shaking her head. "This is a dream, right?" She asked, looking at all the people in her room. "This _can't_ be real! The Harry Potter world is _not real_!" Rebecca almost screamed.

"That's where I heard the names before." Ray muttered, looking at Remus than to the old wizard.

"I'm afraid so, Miss." Remus replied sympathetic.

Rebecca took in deep breaths, looking straight at Albus. Albus titled his head just the slightest, a small smile appearing on his wrinkled face.

"They should be coming with us." Albus finally replied after a few minutes of silence.

"What! A couple of _muggles_ to the Or-!" The greasy hair man trailed off, looking over to the two siblings.

"The Order's hideout that's in the Black's manor?" Rebecca questioned, looking at the man. "Was that you wanted to say, Mr. _Severus Snape_?"

Severus narrowed her eyes, Ray rolled his eyes, Tonks held back a smile, Remus _did_ smile, and Albus was not fazed by any of this.

"You're like Steve, you read too much of that book!" Ray mumbled, sitting down on top of his sister's basket of clothes.

"And you don't read enough. _Don't sit on my clothes_!"

Ray only rolled his eyes, not getting up. Everyone in the room looked to Albus, waiting for his decision.

"Voldemort wanted something and he's hunting down every muggle and wizard he can." The old wizard looked to the two siblings. "Only pack the necessary. You would have to travel with one of us by Apparating." Albus said slowly. "You'll be given new names and a _whole_ different family background. No one must know you're alive."

Rebecca looked to Ray, wanting to know what he wanted to do or what he thought about this. She could tell that Ray didn't want to leave his home but he didn't want to stay and get _killed_ either. Sighing, Ray nodded and stretched out his hand. Rebecca took it and helped him stand up.

"Don't take to long." Ray whispered.

"You either." Rebecca whispered back as Ray walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Rebecca sighed and walked over to the side of her bed that was nearest to the wall. She leaned down and grabbed a big black hand bag, a one-sided shoulder backpack, and a one-strap bag. She turned to the surprise Remus and Severus.

"I was planning in leaving here soon." Rebecca said guilty.

She put on the backpack and one-strap bag. She got on her bed and took off her blue Yankee's hat from a net that held her stuffed animals, and also untied both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha plushy from the net, putting them in her one-strap bag. Rebecca jumped off her bed and took hold of her bag, and the bat just in case, and followed both men out of her room. But before Rebecca could walk down the stairs, something jumped on to her back, making her drop her bag.

Rebecca turned over to see a werewolf ready to slash at her. But she tightly held the bat in her right hand and just smacked his head as hard as he could. The werewolf was knocked off of her, but not unconscious. Rebecca tried to stand but the werewolf grabbed hold of her legs and pushed her towards it. Rebecca was about to swing once more but a flash of red spell hit it's head and it flew back into her grandmother's room, unconscious.

Rebecca lay back down, sighing. "Holy shit."

Someone grabbing her arm made her scream startled and looked to see Remus.

"You all right?"

Rebecca nodded, sighing. "Yeah, just don't tell my brother what happened." She stood up with the help of Remus and saw Severus holding her black bag. "Let me get money from my parent's secret hiding place." She swallowed back the lump that formed. "So my brother and I can live off of something. At least for a while."

Rebecca quickly walked down the hall to her parent's room with Remus behind her, his wand lit for some light. She didn't dare look at the state her parent's were in but went straight to the closet to get the money they had hidden away.

"Um, Mr. Lupin. You think you can go through my parent's wallets?"

"Sure."

Lupin did what was asked, as Rebecca walked over to the drawer and opened the second to the bottom. She lifted away some clothes to find her lap top. Taking it, she put it in her one strap bag, careful not to squish anything. Standing, Rebecca look to Remus who walked next to her, handing her some money. Nodding her thanks, she put it away and walked out with him behind her. She and Remus went out to the street, meeting up with Ray, Tonks, and Moody.

"Wait, what about Casper and Goofy?" Rebecca asked Ray.

"Do not worry of your dogs," Albus told them, smiling down at Rebecca. "Everything you own will be transfer to a place that you will be living from then on."

Both teens nodded, looking back at the house. Ray took hold of Tonks hand, as Rebecca took hold of Remus. Everyone Disapparated, Rebecca and Remus the last ones to leave.

"Goodbye." She whispered before Remus turned.

And with a pop, the duo where gone, houses on fire and dead bodies around the street or near the houses left behind. Police sirens, Ambulance, and Fire trunks could be heard and coming closer. Those people not knowing what was waiting for them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) huela, aka Abuela Grandmother

**A/N: The huela was what my brother and I made up when we were small because we didn't speak much Spanish and we only heard huela not Abuela, just to let you know. Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you all thought!**


	2. Now what do we do?

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics_" Talking in Spanish**

"**Bold" telepathy**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 2: Now what do we do?**

Rebecca covered her mouth as she felt her stomach churn. Remus just Apparated in a kitchen full of people, but Rebecca didn't notice any of them. Remus quickly helped Rebecca to a seat, letting the girl sit down to calm her stomach. Rebecca looked across from her to see Ray rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"I don't _ever_ want to experience that again." Ray told her, putting his hand down and slowly opening his eyes.

Rebecca nodded but quickly stop, holding her head with her other hand, feeling dizzy.

"What's going on Dumbledore?" A voice said from beside Rebecca.

She turned her head to meet with two curious dark brown eyes.

'_Or are they gray?'_ Rebecca questioned herself, trying to figure out the color of the person's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The person asked a bit uncomfortable.

Rebecca frowned, lowering the hand that was placed on her mouth. "I'm trying to figure out what color your eyes are. Dark brown or gray?" She said annoyed.

The person blinked. "Oh… They're gray but they tend to get dark once in a while."

Nodding, Rebecca turned to an amused Dumbledore. "What are we to do now?"

"Well, it is about nine in the morning, and we left America about three in the morning." Dumbledore looked to the person next to Rebecca over his glasses. "Is there any extra room you can spare, Sirius?"

Rebecca blinked and turned to the person next to her. Sirius nodded, cautiously looking at Rebecca who couldn't stop blinking at him. It was how the book described Sirius but his face looked more like the actor who did played Sirius, which she couldn't think of the name at the moment. But what Rebecca noticed was that he was paler and a lot more skinny than she did imagine.

"That prisoner from the third movie?" Ray asked confused.

Everyone but Rebecca and Dumbledore frowned. Rebecca looked at her brother, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Yup, the very one."

Ray smiled mischievously, his eyes widening with much payback. "The one you l-"

"_Say a word and I **swear** that you're going to pay_!" Rebecca threaten, now knowing that she was blushing.

Ray laughed, nodding his head. But the laughter dies as she remembers about home.

"What are we going to do? _We don't know anyone here and what about our other family_?"

Rebecca shook her head, looking down. "_I don't know_."

"Why don't we talk about these problems later on today?" Dumbledore asked. "When both of you are well rested."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rebecca and Ray followed Sirius down the hall quietly. Rebecca titled her head to the side, smirking slightly. Even through the baggy, and raggy-looking, clothing, she could still see Sirius butt.

"Stop checking out his ass!" Ray said a _bit_ to loudly.

Rebecca turned to look at a covered portrait with confusion as Sirius turned his head with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you two like to share a room or separate?" Sirius asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable of being in front now.

"Separate." The two siblings replied.

Sirius stopped and turned around. He pointed to two doors across from each other.

"I got right." Rebecca said.

At the same time Ray said, "I got left."

The two opened the door but Rebecca turned back to Sirius just as Ray closed the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Black, for being so kind to let us stay this one night."

Sirius frowned. "How'd you know my surname?"

Rebecca smiled. "I'm psychic." And she closed the door.

Sirius was about to walk back down stairs when Ray's door opened.

"My sister likes you, you know." And he closed the door.

Sirius blinked, not knowing what to make of this. But shook his head and just walked away before anything else weird happened. Once Sirius returned to the kitchen, Dumbledore immediately begun to explain.

"They were the only survivors from their street. I did not think it wise for them to stay and let Voldemort catch them."

"Well, they can stay here as long as they want." Sirius told him.

"Dumbledore smiled. "But be careful what you say around them. Seeing the lifeless body of your parents and grandmother is hard to take in."

Harry looked down as he thinks, _'Not as bad as never seeing your parents or grandparents.'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Throughout the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon, two muffled cries were heard coming from upstairs. But no one dared to go and comfort the two siblings as they knew that it wouldn't help them. By mid-afternoon, the crying has stopped and nothing but silence, as usual, was heard. Sirius and Harry were making their way towards the rooms Rebecca and Ray were staying in, both carrying plates of food.

Harry opened the door to Ray's quietly. He poked his head inside and saw Ray sprawled over the bed, asleep. Not having the heart to wake him, Harry walked in and placed the plate of food on a desk before walking out.

Sirius, meanwhile, opened Rebecca's door quietly, poking his head inside. He was a bit taken back to see the girl on the floor, leaning against the bed's side, a candle lit nearby so that it shown around the girl. Rebecca had her head in her hands, her hair covering her face. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Rebecca looked up and combed her hair back.

Sirius frowned at the silver round headphones (which he did not know what they were) on her right ear.

"She won't be able to hear you, Sirius." Harry said, looking around his godfather. "She's listening to her CD player. And from the muffled music, she has it pretty loud."

The duo saw the tears still falling, her nose and cheek red. Sirius walked forward and kneeled next to the girl. Rebecca sniffed and wiped her tears before taking off from her ears and letting them rest upon her neck.

_CUANDO TU ME MIRAS ASI…_

_CUANDO TU ME MIRAS ASI…_

_NO HACE FALTA NADA MÁS_

_SOLO GANAS SIENTO DE AMAR._

_CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI_

_PERDIDO ESTOY_

_CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI_

_CONTIGO VOY_

_QUE UEDO HACER_

_TUS OJOS SON_

_EL IMAN DE MI CORAZON  
_

That was what both Sirius and Harry heard, not knowing what single word the man was singing. All they knew was that it seemed to be some slow song.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Black?" Her voice broke but she paid not attention to it.

"Please feel free to call me Sirius." Sirius smiled as he held out a plate of food. "And we thought that you and your brother might be hungry."

_CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI  
COMPLETO ESTOY  
CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI  
YO SE QUIEN SOY  
NO PIDO MAS ES LO MEJOR NO  
ERES EL ANGEL LUZ DE MI AMOR_

EN TI PUEDO VER LA LIBERTAD  
TUE ME HACES SENTIR QUE PUEDO VOLAR  
Y SE QUE AQUÍ ES ME LUGAR  
Y SE QUE A TI YO QUIERO AMAR.

Rebecca shook her head. "No thank you. I'm not really hungry." She smiled softly but it did not reach her eyes.

Sirius smiled, nodding in understanding. He stood up and set the plate on a desk.

"Just in case you change your mind."

And he walked out, closing the door. Rebecca put her headphones back on, crying once more. She felt alone and out of place. This wasn't supposed to be her world, her time. This wasn't even supposed to be real. Hell, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin weren't even supposed to be real! And yet here they were, alive in flesh, breathing the same air as her. And so real.

But even so, Rebecca wish that her parents weren't gone. She and her parents have gotten into an argument and it did not go so well. Now they were gone and Rebecca could never apologize for the words or the actions that she did.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

--1 week later—

Wiping her tears, Michele Tinoco looked at the five grave stones before her. She was so close to Rebecca and her family that even _she_ was part of the family, and the oldest sister as she's a year older than Rebecca. Or was. The police didn't say much to the aunts and uncle of Rebecca, but Susana, the third oldest sister, said that there was some kind of ambush, gang robbery as _no one_ in the streets the Ramirez lived on survived.

Now this confused Michele because every house in a mile radius from ITA (aka Indian Trail Academy) everyone has been mysteriously killed, except for some that were badly scratched up by some animals. But the doctors do not know how those without scratch marks were killed. There was no sign of strangulation, bullet holes, poison, _nothing_. Walking back to her car, Michele sadly looks to the brother and sisters of Rosa Ramirez (children to Guadalupe Arreola, the grandmother of Rebecca and Ray).

Some of the family of Rebecca and Ray's father, Miguel Ramirez, have come. But not too many as they all live in Mexico. Rosa was the oldest, and somewhat successful, sister out of the five siblings.

The cousins of Rebecca and Ray that were old enough to understand that their aunt, uncle, cousins, grandmother, godmother, and godfather are dead, they were crying against their parents. Yet those who are not but infants look around wide eye at all the crying people. Ray's friends, mostly girls, and Rebecca's friends all came, as a few came from California, both for Ray and Rebecca.

Michele's older sister, Rachel, her younger sister, Nichole, aka Nikki, and her mother, Amber, all came to the funeral for Rebecca, as they all got along with her. Michele and her sisters all have different dads and are half-sisters. But even so, the three of them never acted differently from each other but grew closer than any sibling that were full-blooded. But to them, being half-sisters didn't exist for them.

"Something doesn't add up." Michele finally said, not able to hold back her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked confused.

Michele shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel it in my heart that Beca and Ray are still… alive." Shaking her head once more, Michele exhaled. "Never mind. I'll drop you guys off at my dad's house. I need to be alone for awhile."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michele dropped off her sisters and mother at her dad's house before driving the familiar rode. Michele saw the streets to Rebecca's house were somewhat deserted. But so much as the street she lived on. Some of the houses were burned down and broken in. Not much was stolen, as Veronica, the youngest sister, told her, just a lot of people dead mysteriously or scratched up.

Parking in the drive way, Michele turned off her car and got out. Squaring her shoulders, holding back tears, Michele went to enter the house. She pushed the front door opened and stepped inside, not knowing if she could go any further. But a noise upstairs, which she knew to be Rebecca's room, was heard. Michele quietly walked up the stairs and peeked around the corners to see the door just slightly open.

Going up the rest of the way, Michele pushed the door open and widen her eyes.

"Oh… my… god…!"

**A/N: Ooh! If you want to know what Michele saw, you're going go have to review people!**


	3. Newlives Great Wait How'dwe get powers?

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 3: New lives? Great! – Wait! How'd we get powers?**

--1 week earlier—

Someone knocking on the door and entering made Rebecca look up. She saw a small, wrinkled, black creature with big floppy ears and tennis ball size eyes.

"You and your brother are wanted, _Muggle_."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks Kreacher. We'll be done in a minute."

Kreacher was taken back by the girl not getting mad but walked out anyways. Rebecca stood and dropped her CD player on the bed after she turned it off, the headphones falling. She walked out of the room, closing the door, and walked over to Ray's. She opened the door and made her way over to the bed, where her brother's body was sprawled all over the mattress.

"Ray." Rebecca said in a loud whisper.

She put a gentle hand on Ray's back, slightly shaking him.

"Ray." She said a bit louder.

Ray groaned, blinking open his yes. "Tell me that it was a dream."

Rebecca rubbed his back soothingly. "Sorry hon." Ray choked back a sob. "Come on, we're needed downstairs."

Nodding, Ray stood up and followed his older sister downstairs. They were about to pass the living room when a voice stopped them.

"We would be meeting in there," Dumbledore smiled as the two turned to him. "If you don't mind."

Both siblings entered without a word. Rebecca sat in an arm chair across from Dumbledore, as Ray sat between her legs. Smiling, Rebecca grabbed Ray's shoulders and begun messaging him. She turned to the right to see Arthur, Molly, and Tonks sitting on the sofa, while Remus and Sirius were leaning against the wall behind Dumbledore.

"Now what do we do?" Ray asked, his voice hoarse.

He cleared his throat, hoping to speak clearly next time.

"Will, we believe that you two should start over a new life here. Somewhere close where we are able to protect you two from Voldemort's men."

Rebecca stopped messaging and tipped Ray's head back. "What do you think?"

"That you continue to message me."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and pushed her brother's head forward as she scratched his neck and the back of his head.

"You're the oldest. You should decide." Ray told her sleepily.

"Yeah, but you're coming along with me, so _you_ should decided too."

Rebecca dripped her hands to Ray's back and unconsciously message his back. Ray leaned forward and took off both his shirt and muscle shirt before leaning back against his sister's hands. Rebecca fisted her hands and rubbed her knuckles from top to bottom, than to bottom to top on the other side.

"What about our friends and our other family members?" Ray asked, looking up to Albus.

"That depends. If you would like to live here, we would account you two as dead."

Rebecca stopped at Ray's shoulders before swallowing the lump in her throat and started to scratch her brother's back, goose bumps appearing on his body.

"Or if you would like to return to your family, it may be possible that Voldemort will come after you through your family and friends."

Rebecca stared unblinking at Ray's back. "We can't let that asshole kill our family"

"I know." Ray whispered.

Giving one last scratch, Rebecca stopped and looked up to the old wizard before her.

"Before I give our answer, I first want to know, what year is H.P. in?"

The other adults frowned as Albus smiled. "Fifth year. He just about to start. I was able to Apparate you two just a few weeks before the school year starts."

"Mum…" A red head girl came running in, followed by other children.

Three of which had red hair, a girl with frizzy brown hair, and a boy with black hair, glasses, and a lighting scar on his forehead. The all stopped, all eyes on Rebecca and Ray. Ginny and Hermione, which Rebecca figure out, blushed a dark red as they stared at Ray. Even Rebecca had to admit since her brother entered the KMA, his body actually started to have a nice build to it.

Rebecca tapped the side of Ray's head. "Put your shirt back on guey."

Ray did what he was told and put on his muscle shirt and shirt on. He stretched out his legs under the table, putting his arms over his sister's knees. Rebecca started to scratch his head, looking at the group with an arched eyebrow.

"What's going on? I thought I told you to stay put in the kitchen and finish your dinner?" Molly scolded her children, not including Harry and Hermione.

Ray's head begun to nod down, so Rebecca scratched his head around until she reached his forehead. Ray moves his head back so it was hitting the chair's cushion and Rebecca messaged his forehead and face.

"Well, what do you lot want?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I forgot." They all said in unison.

"Who are you?" One of the twins asked.

"And who's the one sleeping off?" The other asked.

"Cassandra Ramirez, and my brother Raymond, Ray for short."

"Brother?" Both Ginny and Hermione asked hopefully.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she saw Ray smirk. Rebecca slightly slapped his cheek and looked up to the two girls.

"Yes, my _sixteen year old, soon to be seventeen_, brother. And far too old for either of you two."

"You're an ass." Ray mumbled.

Rebecca smiled innocently as she saw Ginny and Hermione faces fall, both red as before.

"And you're a brat." Rebecca whispered to her brother.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked, both he and Harry glaring at Ray.

"Voldemort's after us." Rebecca said with a shrug.

Everyone, but Albus, was surprise to hear other than Albus or Harry say the man's name. If you can even call Voldemort a man.

"Reason: Unknown." Rebecca continued with a shrug.

"You know, I'm starting to want a message." Sirius said out of nowhere.

Ray sat up and wrapped his arms around his sister's left leg, Rebecca rolling her eyes.

"My massager."

"It's masseuse, dumbass."

Ray got up. "Whatever."

Rebecca shook her head, and looked over at Sirius. "Lying on the floor or sitting down?"

"Could you do with what you did with your brother?"

"A Ray special, coming up. I should start charging." She mumbled the last part.

"And since when have I been telling you that?" Ray asked, leaning against the wall to his sister's left.

"Shirt on or off?" Rebecca asked.

She than turned sharply to her brother. "Don't even think about saying something, carbon"

Ray quickly shut his mouth, smirking at his sister.

"Which feels better?" Sirius asked Ray.

"Shirt off." He told him truthfully.

Sirius nodded and took off his shirt.

"Chingado." Rebecca whispered, taking hold of Sirius' shoulders and just begin massaging slowly from there.

"But why would You-Know-Who ("Who?" Ray whispered, but everyone ignored him.) want a couple of…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to call the two siblings.

"Witch and wizard?" Rebecca asked as she moved down Sirius back.

"So you two _do_ know about the wizarding world?" Harry asked in suspicion.

"No! I just put two and two together and figured it out." Rebecca said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Let me do all the talking, guey." Rebecca told her brother before he could say something. "Our parents didn't know that we did magic. And our magic is different from yours."

"_Oh, wow_!" Sirius groaned.

Rebecca blushed but did not say a word as she started to massage with her knuckles.

"How different?" Ron asked, forgetting about Sirius.

"We use wandless magic."

"Wandless magic?" Hermione scoffed. "Never heard of it."

"Well, it's real." Rebecca said, making face at her.

"Prove it." The twins chorused.

'_I wish I had Astral Projection.'_

As if someone heard her, Rebecca appeared behind the group of teens.

"I can Astral Project." The other Rebecca said rather confused but no one noticed.

The group was startled and turned around. Ray turned to his sister, confused. Rebecca shrugged, not knowing how it happened. She thought of becoming one and the Rebecca behind the teens smiled before disappearing. Rebecca begun to scratch Sirius' head, his body covered by goosebumps.

"You're lucky to have a sister who would do this to you fro free." Sirius mumbled as Rebecca started to scratch the base of his neck.

"Do you want me to scratch your head and massage your forehead?"

"Uh-huh." Sirius almost whimpered.

"What can you do?" Ron asked Ray.

"He can read and speak through minds."

Ray looked at his sister as if she were crazy, which at this point he thought she was.

"**What the hell'd you get me into?"**

Rebecca smirked. **"Why? Don't like it?"**

Ray was startled by this as he heard his sister's thought. **"What the fuck?"** Ray thought back.

"Prove it? Tell me what my godfather is thinking right now!" Harry nodded to a smiling Sirius.

Ray looked at Sirius, an eyebrow raised.

"**Just concentrate!"** Rebecca told him.

"**I should marry her hands!"**

Ray started to laugh. "If you want her hands, you'll have to get the whole package!"

Sirius snapped his eyes open, sharply turning to Ray. "How'd the hell-?"

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" Rebecca asked with a laugh. But she than stopped and looked down at his head. "Who's hands?"

"Um…"

Rebecca shook her head. "Don't answer that." And she resumed massaging his head, Sirius closing his eyes once again.

"You should get a massage, Remus. You'll feel a lot better, _trust me_." Sirius said.

Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so wandless magic exist." Hermione said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you two going to be living in this house?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Sirius' head fell back as he, Rebecca, and Ray answered at the same time.

"No/Yes."

Rebecca looked down to see Sirius eyes open and pouting up at her.

"No." She told him firmly.

But Sirius continued to pout so Rebecca scratched his hair near his face, making him growl with pleasure.

"Okay." Rebecca mouthed, a bit weird out by Sirius at the moment.

She looked up to see a very amused Albus Dumbledore. "I forgot about you." Rebecca muttered, blushing.

"Quite all right. I have not said a word during your proving, so I was easily forgotten." Albus smiled. "Now, there is a house big enough for the both of you and will be fully paid by the Ministry."

"**What's the Ministry?"** Ray asked his sister.

"**Tell you later."** Rebecca frowned. "But the catch is…?"

"You must work with them as an Aurora."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

--Present—

Michele stumbled back, not able to take her eyes off from the person before her. Her heart started to race faster and faster, her breath coming in gasps.

"Beca? Ray?" Michele questioned in disbelief. "But this can't be! We buried your bodies! You _can't_ be alive!"

Rebecca looked at Remus before looking back at her best friend. "Hey… Michele. How've you been?"

"You're a ghost, huh?" Michele asked before she hit the wall and sliding down in a faint.

"Damn," Rebecca hissed and looked at Remus. "_Now_ what are we going to do?"

**A/N: So how was it? Please review!**


	4. Messages and passwords

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 4: Messages and passwords**

--1 week earlier—

Rebecca stopped her massaging, staring at Albus. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am very much serious."

Rebecca looked at Ray than to Albus. "But I don't know your kind of magic." She told him in Spanish, knowing he would understand.

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Oh, but you do. Both of you in fact."

Both siblings frowned in confusion as Albus continued to explain to them of how they were to get their things from their house.

"I will escort you two with Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye back to your home to gather your things in one week."

"Why one week?" the two asked, Rebecca going back to messaging Sirius' head.

"Because your family and friends will be at your families' funeral. So we will not be disturbed."

Sirius opened his eyes when something wet met his forehead. He saw Rebecca's eyes close tightly, a single tear falling as she breathed in calmly. She opened her eyes to see Sirius staring at her in concern. Sirius reached up and wiped the girl's tear away. Smiling softly, Rebecca looked up at the old wizard.

"Fine."

Albus nodded and stood up. "Very well, see you two in a week."

Rebecca nodded but remembered something. "Wait, I was thinking if you can have the KMA, or the Military in other words, for my brother. And I also want regular classes for him, from the Muggle world."

"What!" Ray looked at his sister pleadingly.

"And if you don't like the job you can get in the Wizarding World, what are you going to do for a job?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

As her brother sighed, Rebecca turned to Albus. "Very well, I will see what I can do."

Nodding, Rebecca turned to Remus. "Your turn."

"Ahh! Not now!" Sirius whined.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, patting Sirius' left upper arm. "You up." She pointed over to Remus. "You sit."

Sirius reluctantly got up, putting his shirt back on, while Remus hesitated over to the girl.

"Oh my god, you're not going to your death Remus!" Rebecca told him sternly.

Remus sat down waiting for Rebecca to start. But the girl raised an eyebrow at the werewolf sitting in between her legs.

"Shirt off hon." She told him.

Remus turned his head to look at her. "Do I have to?"

"I'm going to give you the Ray Special, and that requires _no shirt_. I promise that you'll love it."

Remus sighed and slowly took off his shirt.

"Orale."

Rebecca smiled as she saw the muscle build on his back and arms. But, once again, she turned sharply to her brother.

"Shut up Ray!"

Ray closed his mouth, smiling innocently. Rebecca took Remus shoulders and slowly, but firmly, begun to move her hands. She could feel the tension the man held.

"_Relax_ Remus. Haven't you ever heard of the word?"

The group smiled as Remus blushed lightly. But he still hasn't relaxed.

"Fine, I'll _make you_ relax."

Remus was about to turn his head to ask what Rebecca was about to do when he felt her nails dug into him, moving downwards slowly. Remus soon started to relax, liking the feeling.

"Which one do you like more?" Ray asked with a knowing smile.

Rebecca looked at her brother with a glare. "I don't have to tell you fro you to know, ass."

Rebecca looked down at Remus back to see a few scars about as she spread her fingers over Remus' lower back. _'Was this why Remus didn't want to take off his shirt?'_

The girl moved her hands upwards, letting her fingers crawl and message Remus. The werewolf gave a throaty growl, closing his eyes. The group, but Ray, looked at one another surprise. Rebecca scratched his back twice before scratching his neck and back head. Remus moved his head back as Rebecca moved her fingers forward. The werewolf's head soon fell back on the cushion, letting Rebecca's fingers move from his forehead to around his face.

'_I want to kiss those lisps.'_ Rebecca thought, eyeing Remus' parted lips.

Rebecca slowly started to lean forward unconsciously, Ray and Sirius the only ones noticing it.

"Bec!" Ray nearly shouted.

Rebecca stopped all that she was doing, Remus opening his eyes. The two stared into one another, searching for something neither one of them knew. Smiling, Rebecca removed her hands, sitting up straighter.

"So, Mr. Lupin, how did you like your relaxing?"

Remus swallowed his saliva in hopes to wet his dry throat. "Very, um… relaxing." Remus nodded, sure-ing himself as he stared at the girl's lips, wanting to ravish her…

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ Remus smiled as he moved those thoughts he shouldn't be having aside in his mind.

He got up, putting his shirt back on but not before Rebecca stole a glance at his chest and abs.

'_Wow!'_

"**Wow my ass! Let's go back upstairs so we can talk!"** Ray told his sister, envious of both Sirius and Remus for the abs _he_ doesn't have yet.

Rebecca smiled at everyone. "Will, if you all excuse us, my brother and I would like to sleep." Both siblings stood, smiling at everyone.

"What about our messages?" Fred, George, Ron, and Harry asked.

Rebecca smiled apologetic. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Fine." They all mumbled.

Rebecca and Ray walked out of the living room.

"I _really_ have to start charging." Rebecca mumbled, shaking her head.

"I told you." Ray muttered back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once the two siblings entered Rebecca's room, Rebecca closed and locked the door.

"_Torches be lit, Candles be lit, Shower this room with your light, And rid of the darkness at this moment._" Rebecca said, looking about the darken room.

The torches and candles around the room all it by themselves, showering the once darken room with light.

"Okay, sit on the bed." Rebecca told her brother as she walked over to the desk on the left side of the room. "Oh, and mind throwing me that blanket? I don't want a certain spy to go telling his great-grandson about what we're, more of what I am, about to say." She pointed to the empty picture frame near the desk.

"How'd you know about me?" The empty picture frame asked in bewilderment.

Rebecca took out several books and her laptop from her one strap bag, hiding them from the frame's view. She turned just as Ray threw the blanket at her. Folding it, Rebecca faced the frame and quickly covered it. She gathered the books and laptop and walked over to the bed. Rebecca handed the books to Ray.

"Don't start saying anything. Wait." She told him as Ray opened his mouth.

Rebecca quickly turned on her laptop, signed into her pen name, placed the CD of Pitbull in and raised the volume all the way up. 'Culo' started to play loudly.

"Okay," Rebecca sat a few ways from her brother. "I know you hate reading, but for you to understand what the hell is going on here, you're going ta _have_ to read these books."

Ray made a face, looking down at the books. "Do I have to?" Ray whined.

"Do you _want_ to know what the hell is happening without giving us away?" She looked down at the hard cover books and grabbed the last one. "I'll keep the sixth book, you won't need it now. But the most important one you'll have to read is the fifth book."

Ray frowned. "Why?"

"Because that's the year we're in right now. It's taking place at this very second. You might want to read it from the beginning, but we're in chapter nine at the moment, I believe. Two weeks before school starts for you and them."

"Can't you just give me the cliff notes?" Ray complained.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and waited for another song to start as 'Culo' ended all ready. 'We Don't Care Bout Ya' soon started to play, letting Rebecca talk with her brother once more.

"I'll give you the heads up of whose who, but you _must_ read the fifth book, okay? It's important that you know all that's going on. I might not be here for you to answer the questions you might have."

Ray sighed, putting the other four books on the bed and looked down at the coverless fifth book.

"Fine."

"And you can't read it when someone's near by or around. You can't give us away."

"Okay."

Rebecca lowered the volume on her laptop and reached into her pocket. She took out a black cell phone, Ray raising an eyebrow. Rebecca chuckled nervously.

"I bought one before I was going to leave the house."

Ray narrowed his eyes. "So you were planning on leaving."

"Yes, now give me your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going into town tomorrow and change the area codes, phone numbers and shit, so that our phone bills won't come up at the US." Ray nodded and handed the phone over. "Now go to sleep. I may not be here in the morning, so hide that book well and make sure that Ron does _not_ get any of my things. Including my CD player, CD's, and laptop! And don't let him snoop around my bags or he'll find the books."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

Rebecca grabbed the first four books and walked over to the desk. She shook her head, not trusting any of the drawers and turned to the large bookshelf to the left. Raising an eyebrow, Rebecca set down the Harry Potter books on the desk and took hold of a few books on the shelf. She took them off the shelf and set them down next to the other books. She grabbed a few more before grabbing the Harry Potter books.

Rebecca set the Harry Potter books on their spines against the back shelf and placed one of the books she took off in front of them, one at a time. Once the four Harry Potter books were hidden well, Rebecca walked over to the empty picture frame and threw it over the sixth book just as the door opened. Rebecca smiled at the famous trio and Ginny smiling sheepishly, Ron holding on to the door handle.

"Nosey." Rebecca told them.

"What?" They asked in confusion.

"What can I do for you four?"

Rebecca walked over to her bed and grabbed the sheet, at the same time grabbing the book. The group walked over to her bed and sat down around the laptop, looking at the blue 3-D 'J-Love' screensaver in a trance as it moved around the screen. Rebecca folded the sheet with the book inside and placed it on top of her pillows. Suddenly, 'She's Freaky' started to play, startling the teens. Rebecca chuckled.

"Brilliant!" Ron muttered, a grin on his face.

'_Thank God I have a damn password to get in to my screen name.'_ Rebecca thought as she watched Hermione press down on the right clicker to have the log in screen appear.

"Which one do I enter?" Hermione asked.

"The one that say's _StarLoverFemi_."

Hermione moved her forefinger on the penname and pressed down on the right clicker. A box appeared under the name.

"What's your password?"

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you guys."

Ron frowned. "Why not?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "So you can snoop around my private thins? Yeah, right."

"Let's see what the hint says." Hermione said as she moved the arrow to the question mark and pressed down on it.

A pop-up question came up, Harry reading it out loud.

"He was one of the cutest actors on LOTR and befriended, and allied, an infamous pirate in POTC."

The teens frowned, Rebecca smiling.

"Okay," Ginny said slowly. "Will, it's an actor from the Muggle world, so Harry and Hermione, you guys might have to figure this out."

"One of the cutest actors on LOTR, whatever that is." Hermione muttered the last part.

"And befriended, and allied, an infamous pirate in POTC, whatever that is." Harry said in thought.

Rebecca smiled, shaking her head. _'Oh, they'll never get it!'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: So how was it? I won't update for some time if I don't get any more reviews! If you guys don't think this should be posted up or you think that I should change some things, tell me in a review, please!**


	5. House hunging and a bit of luck!

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 5: House hunting and a bit of luck!**

After an hour oh so with Rebecca writing in her journals and the four teens still trying to figure out the password, Rebecca started to feel sorry for them. She got up from the desk and walked over to the bed. Rebecca took the sides of the laptop and turned it, getting a 'hey' from the younger teens. She quickly typed in two letters and pressed entered. Rebecca turned the laptop once again, smiling at the kids.

"You would have never figured it out, trust me. Go ahead and looked through it, most of the files are sealed with password so I won't be so worried if you find something." Rebecca told them, walking back towards the desk.

Ginny frowned. "Why do you have most of the files sealed with a password?"

"Because I know the password to get into her penname." Ray said from his position on leaning on the door frame.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, the look that said 'what are you still doing up? You should be reading.' Ray pushed off from the door frame and walked towards her, answering her silent question.

"Couldn't sleep."

Rebecca sighed. "I know, I ain't tired neither. Leave the CD alone, Ron." Rebecca added as she saw Ron leading the arrow to the Windows Media Player on the toolbar.

Ray sat on the floor in front of his sister, leaning back on her legs. They absent mindly watched the group of young teens look through pictures with names, ages, dates, and locations. Rebecca started to scratch her brother's head, making Ray start to fall asleep.

"What do you think our friends will do, or think, if they knew we were alive?" Ray suddenly asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "Don't know. But what about our family? Our _cousins_?" Rebecca looked down at her brother, who looked back up at her. "Who's going to help them out as teenagers?"

Ray lightly shrugged, shaking his head. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry looked from the two siblings to each other with a look of sympathy.

"Who are all these kids?" Ron interrupted everyone's thoughts. "There's no name. Just an age, date and location."

"Our baby cousins on my mother's side." Rebecca smiled at the memory. "It was probably the first time they were brought together."

Ron clicked on the arrow to have a picture of a guy with no shirt on, a blue hat with a white footprint, and a silver chain around his neck. The guy was looking down, flexing his arms.

"Wow!" Ginny said in awe, a wide smile on her face.

Hermione tilted her head, blushing. "I never thought a guy could have a body like that."

"Who's this guy?" Harry asked darkly.

Rebecca laughed. "From the reaction Ginny gave and Hermione's comment, it's a picture of a hot guy with no shirt on, right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Ron said.

Rebecca smiled over to Molly, Remus, and Sirius who appeared at the door.

"My ex-boyfriend from three years ago. His name is Andrew."

"Why couldn't the boys look like that back in our day?" Molly asked to no one in particular.

"Remus, James, and I looked like that back in school, and better!" Sirius argued.

Molly rolled her eyes. "You were nothing more but a teenager going from girl to girl in _any_ House with this big attitude, thinking he was this big hot shot. While James had the same attitude and thought, he was more after Lily rather every girl in the school. And Remus..." Molly looked at him. "You were just too shy and quiet for my type."

Molly cleared her throat as she heard Rebecca and Ray trying to hide their laughter by coughing.

"If you press the arrow," Rebecca told Ron, calming down her laughter. "You will see a recent picture of Andrew this year."

"I don't think-" Ron started but Ginny and Hermione interrupted.

"I do!"

Ginny moved Ron to the side and pressed the arrow. Andrew had no shirt, once again, messy blonde-ish brown hair (no hat this time) that was a bit long, the same silver chain around his neck, and green eyes. He was smiling this time, showing them white pearly teeth. He was skinner and buffer than the last picture.

"Wow." Both teen girls and Molly said breathlessly.

Remus cleared his throat in disapproval as Sirius said one name. "Arthur."

Molly cleared her throat, blushing deeply as she looked away.

"Why'd you guys ever break up?" Ginny asked in a daze.

Rebecca's smile faded, the look of sadness on her face. "Because he didn't trust me."

"Are you guys at least friends?" Hermione asked.

"No. But my friend and he are, so she got the pictures for me." Rebecca smiled sadly. "That's how we met." Rebecca then looked over to the three adults, one of them staring at the picture while the other two smiled in understanding at her. "What can we do for you, Mr. Lupin? Mr. Black? Mrs. Weasly?"

Molly looked over to the girl. "As I saw none of the children in their beds, I came in here to ask you if you have seen them, but never mind." Molly turned to her children, Hermione, and Harry. "Alright you lot, get out of here and get to bed."

Hermione and Ginny reluctantly got up and followed Molly out, Ron and Harry behind them. Ray and Rebecca looked over to Sirius and Remus who had yet to leave.

"We heard the kid's voices." They said in unison, shrugging at the same time, which scared Rebecca a bit.

The two men then walked out, closing the door behind them.

"That was weird." Ray said after a few moments of silences.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed quietly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, Rebecca woke up before everyone and quickly took a shower in the one in her room and dressed in baggy blue pants and a white shirt. She grabbed her jacket and purse and quickly walked out of her room. She walked down the steps and over towards the entrance, just as a voice spoke up behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Rebecca quickly put a hand to her mouth and shrieked in surprise, turning around. She took her hand from her mouth and placed it to her heart. Remus chuckled, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry to have scared you."

Rebecca waved her hand at him., calming down a bit. Remus then got serious, looking at the young girl suspiciously.

"Where are you going so early this morning?"

"To go find a job and a house, or an apartment, for my brother and I to go live. We don't want to bother anyone here."

"But you won't be bothering anyone here. And I'm sure Sirius wouldn't want you to leave."

Rebecca smiled. "That's sweet, but it's best if my brother and I left." She turned and opened the door.

"I'll go with you then." Remus said quickly, walking over to her and grabbing his coat from the hanger.

Rebecca looked back at him questioningly.

"So you would know your way back to the Black Manor." Remus answered her.

Nodding Rebecca walked out of the house, Remus closing the door and walking next to the girl, the Black Manor disappearing into nothing but an empty space.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rebecca and Remus looked out the busy street of London's main tourist attraction. The duo sat inside a coffee shop, both tired of walking around from place to place. They spent all morning looking at apartments. They were either too small, too big, or too expensive. Rebecca was also able to change the numbers on Ray's and her own cell phone.

"What the hell am I gonna do now?" Rebecca asked more to herself then Remus.

"Either just keep looking or stay at the Manor." Remus told her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "No, my brother and I _have_ to leave that manor as soon as possible."

"But why?" Remus asked curiously.

Rebecca shook her head. "_Trust me_, it's for the best."

Rebecca sighed, looking out into the streets. Suddenly, an old woman posted a flyer on a post and continued on her way. Rebecca stared at the flyer, a smile forming.

"The old woman is selling her house!" She cried a she stood and walked out of the shop.

Remus also stood and grabbed his jacket and Rebecca's purse, following the young woman out. She held the flyer in her hands, reading the address under her breath.

"The house is at Privet Drive, house number six." Rebecca told the werewolf.

Remus frowned, taking the flyer. "That's two houses away from where Harry's relatives live."

"I still don't know my money in Europe, how much is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh, it's about… $1,150 in American money."

Rebecca grinned. "How far is it to Privet Drive?"

Remus stared at her. "Pretty far. It's at least half an hour outside of London."

Rebecca , looking at the cars passing by, looked for a cab. Remus looked down at the flyer than back up at the woman.

"I may know another way, come on." Remus grabbed Rebecca's hand and brought her over to an empty alley way.

"You're going to Apparate, aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

Remus smiled apologetic. "It _is_ faster."

Rebecca whimpered but held tightly to Remus' hand and closed her eyes tightly. Remus looked around to make sure no one was near and turned with Rebecca, a popping noise echoing in the now empty alley.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

--Present—

Tonks levitated the unconscious Michele down the stairs and on to the couch in the living room. Rebecca shook her head as she fanned a magazine over her friends face. Ray was on the floor, laughing. Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye stood around the three young teens, wondering what they should do.

"Stop laughing Ray!" Rebecca said, trying to hold her own laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Yes (laughs) it is!" Ray wiped his tears, calming down a bit. "Oh my god! I never thought I would see the day when Michele faints! It _must be_ the end of the world!"

Rebecca closed her eyes, her body shaking from holding her laughter. Neither did she would have seen her best friend faint because Michele was always the strong one, never much the feminine.

"I'm going to remember this day for the rest of my life!" Rebecca whispered, sighing as she opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "So what should we do with her?" Rebecca asked, looking back at the three wizards and witch.

Mad-Eye shook his head. "I think we should erase her memory. She shouldn't know that you or your brother are alive."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you guys can be in danger."

"Not to mention your friend if she ever were to remember." Remus added.

Rebecca sighed, looking over to Ray. "What do you think?"

Ray shook his head. "Up to you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

--1 week later—

Remus and Rebecca appeared within the trees near the entrance of Privet Drive. Rebecca quickly opened her eyes (her world spinning a bit) and let go of Remus' hand. She turned and begun to vomit, Remus taking a few steps forward to move out of the way. Once she finished, Rebecca took a deep breaths and stood up straight. She turned to Remus, wiping her mouth with her jacket sleeve.

"Let's go."

And the two walked out of the trees, Rebecca taking out a piece of gum. Many of the women inside the houses looked out their windows or over their fences to stare questioningly at the duo.

"I hope I would be able to get the house." Rebecca muttered as she and Remus walked up to the door.

Rebecca rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Remus pressed a hand to Rebecca's back and rubbed it to calm her nervousness. The door opened to reveal a young woman in her mid-twenties, blonde hair, blue eyes, and as tall as Rebecca. She wore a plaid skirt and matching jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm here to see about the house that's for sale.

Rebecca sighed in relief when the woman smiled.

"Oh, great. Please, come in! Come in!" She moved to the side to let the duo enter and close the door behind them.

To the right was the stair case, to the left an opened doorway to the living room, and down the small hall was a closed swinging door that hid the kitchen from view.

"Please, let us enter the living room and sit down and talk." The woman said as she gestured them inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Will, not many people reviewing, but I would like to thank MiwSher-Sekhmet for reviewing! I hoped this chapter was to your liking and I dedicated to you for updating after so long! Will, review, please!**


	6. Brand new house and a job to go with it!

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 6: Brand new house and a job to go with it!**

Rebecca entered first, than followed by Remus. The woman closed the door behind them and walked to the side of Remus, gesturing them to the living room. Rebecca and Remus sat down on the small couch, their backs facing the window, as the woman sat on a larger couch to the side.

"My name is Erica Knightly and I'm Mrs. Thorn's real estate agent." The woman smiled at them, looking between the two.

"My name is Cassandra Ramirez and this is Remus J. Lupin." Rebecca introduced them both.

"So when are you two getting married?" Erica asked suddenly as she crossed her legs, eagerly leaning forward.

"Excuse me?" Both Remus and Rebecca asked incredulously.

Erica was taken back, looking between the two with furrow eyebrows. "Will I assume you two are to be married soon if you're looking at houses together."

Rebecca and Remus chuckled nervously, looking at each other than back to Erica.

"We're not getting married." Remus said fist, blushing deeply.

"Remus is here to help me out. I'm actually moving here with my brother." Rebecca explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I only assumed when Mr. Lupin had a hand pressed to your back." Erica said in a somewhat embarrassed.

"I was nervous and he was only trying to calm me down." Rebecca explained further.

"Oh, will, shall we get down to business then?" Erica said cheerfully once more.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–Black manor–

Ray was deeply asleep until he felt someone shaking him. He groaned, bring up the blankest closer to his body.

"It's Saturday, leave me alone!" Ray mumbled, turning over and burying his face into his pillow.

"My mum said to wake you for lunch. She said that you should come help clean rather then sleep all day long." Ginny said, still shaking Ray.

"Alright, alright! I'm up." Ray grumbled as he throw the sheets off of him and stood up.

Ginny blushed as Ray wore a muscle shirt and baggy, thin cloth sweat pants that hung down a bit. Ray stretched, moving towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ginny quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She chuckled nervously at her mother, Sirius, and Harry, blushing deeper.

"Ray will be right down for lunch."

And Ginny nearly ran down the hall, the group looking after her.

"Do you think that he would do something?" Harry asked, holding back his anger.

"No, I doubt Cassandra would let her brother harm Ginny or Hermione." Molly said, turning to the door across from Ray's and knocked. "Cassandra, dear? Time to wake up." No answer came, only silence. "Cassandra?" Molly questioned as she slowly opened the door.

She gasped and widen the door for Sirius and Harry to see an empty room, the bathroom door wide open.

"Oh my!" Molly turned to Sirius and Harry in panic. "Do you think she could be lost in this house?" She asked Sirius.

Sirius shook her head. "I didn't hear her walking around this morning, just Remus. Besides, she seems to know a lot about us and this house. Maybe she knows not to go walking around."

"Then where could she be?" Harry asked confused.

"Let us go eat some lunch," Molly said, closing Rebecca's door. "Do _not_ mention this to Ray." She told them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–Present–

Mad-Eye was shrinking the furniture from Rebecca's room while Tonks shrank Ray's furniture. Remus and Dumbledore were near the wide screen television, watching Rebecca and Ray sitting on the floor, next to the still unconscious Michele. Remus walked over to them and kneeled next to Rebecca.

"Will, Mad-Eye and Tonks are almost finished, we just need to shrink these couches." Remus told them, looking over to Michele. "What do you want to do about her?" He asked, nodding over to the said girl.

Rebecca sighed, looking over to her best friend. "Will, we can just let her lie down on the floor upstairs and let her think that she was just imagining things."

Remus looked over to Rebecca, knowing somewhat of how she's feeling. "Does she blab a lot?" He asked suddenly.

"No, not if you ask her to keep it as a secret." Rebecca answered.

Remus looked back at Dumbledore, who smiled knowingly and gave a nod towards the werewolf. Remus smiled and looked back at Rebecca.

"Then you can talk to her whenever you want, just as long as she doesn't say a thing." Remus told the girl.

Rebecca sharply turned to the werewolf, a wide smile on her lips. "You mean it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think you deserve someone from your old life." Remus said, smiling at the girl.

Rebecca squealed and tackled Remus with a hug, brining them both down to the floor. They both laughed, Dumbledore and Ray smiling, shaking their heads.

"You too, Ray, if you like." Dumbledore added to the boy.

"Naw, all my friends will simply blab." Ray said with a smile.

A groan coming from Michele was suddenly heard and everyone turned to the girl to see her sitting up, shaking her head slightly.

"What happened?" She asked out loud, holding her head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–1 week earlier–

Molly, Sirius, Tonks, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were all arguing, trying to figure out where Rebecca was, as was Remus. The arguments was heard all the way upstairs, but not so loud as to disturb the paintings. As Ray walked down the hall, he heard piece of the conversation that were about his sister. He frown in suspicion, wondering why they were talking about her, but when got closer to the kitchen, he knew why.

"Maybe she _is_ lost somewhere in this house and Remus went to go look for her!" Tonks stated.

"But she knows too much about us and the house." Sirius explained. "There _has_ to be some explanation as to where she is."

Rolling his eyes, Ray entered the kitchen, the conversation quickly dying down. He scratched his head as he made his way to the refrigerator and opened it to see what he was going to make.

"My sister went out to go looking for a job and an apartment this morning." He told them, taking a couple of eggs and butter.

He set them down on the counter and looked at the oven, wondering how he was to turn it on, while the group at the table all started talking.

"What?" Why did she go alone?" Most of them questioned.

"I said that you two can live here with no problem." Sirius told him.

"Does she know her way back?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins asked in concern.

Ray looked back at them with a frown. "She should. I mean, this _is_ her kind of universe." He mumbled to himself.

He suddenly looked up at the confused looks from the group and pointed to the stove. Molly got up and went over to him to help.

"What do you mean 'her kind of universe'?" Sirius asked confused.

Ray waved a hand at him as he turned back around to make his lunch. "Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about something out loud. Don't pay attention to me." He told them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–Privet Drive–

Rebecca squealed in delight, jumping up and down the sidewalk. Remus laughed in amusement, never really seeing Rebecca, or anyone for that matter, act like a kid before. At least not in times as such as these. Then again, Remus doesn't really know Rebecca that much, so he doesn't know how she acts in any situation. Although, he has a bit of knowledge of how she acts and who she is from the first day he met her and her brother.

"I can't believe I found a house! _And_ a job at the same time! If her uncle didn't call right at that moment, I probably would be looking for a job at this moment!" Rebecca cried, smiling widely at Remus as she calmed down and walked normally next to him.

"But as soon as the paperwork goes through, the Ministry will be paying your house bills." Remus told her.

"Yes, but I still need to go grocery-ing shopping and have a bit of money on the side just in case." Rebecca explained. "Plus, I'm going to try and take some online classes to further my career."

Remus frowned. "On line?"

Rebecca nodded. "Like college. Some have online classes and I just need to see if I would be able to apply by fall – which is probably impossible now as you're suppose to apply during the spring and summer." She mumbled the last part to her.

"We should probably head back to the manor, now that you finished all that you came out here for." Remus said, looking about the street nervously.

He took her arm and walked into the park in front of the houses. Rebecca took hold of Remus hand and closed her eyes tightly. Remus looked around quickly and turned, both adults disappearing with a loud pop.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–Black manor–

Rebecca sighed, looking around the hall that led to the kitchen. "I think I'm getting used to it." She told Remus, who laughed softly.

"What universe were you talking about?" The two heard Sirius' annoyed voice.

"I told you nothing! So drop it already!" They heard Ray's irritated voice.

Rebecca sighed in both annoyance and irritated. "What the hell has he done now?" She muttered, walking into the kitchen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the door.

"What did you do now?" Rebecca asked her brother.

"Nothing! He has ears like a damn dog!" Ray said, nodding to Sirius.

"Dummy! Didn't you read the book? He _is_ a dog!" Rebecca told her brother, indicating her palm towards Sirius.

"What re you guys talking about?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Both siblings replied, turning to Ron before looking at each other.

"I read up to the top of page 180, chapter ten." Ray told his older sister.

Rebecca sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "Enano, you need to read the _whole_ chapter. Or you'll ne–" Rebecca cut herself off, looking around the group. "Or you'll never figure out what's happening and who is who." Rebecca told her brother softly.

"Couldn't you just tell me instead?" Ray asked pleadingly.

"In English or Spanish?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"Spanglish." Ray smiled as his sister rolled her eyes.

"But I can't tel you anything until we go to our brand new house."

Ray's eyes widen. "So you found one?" But than he shook his head, looking confusedly at his sister. "House?"

Rebecca chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, it was cheap and the apartments here, will... you wouldn't have liked it, they were either small, too big, or too expansive."

Ray laughed and slapped his hand with his sisters. "But wait," Ray's face fell to a frown. "Than that means," He trailed off.

"Yeah, I have to owl Dumbledore and see how we're going to do this."

"You want some of my egg sandwich?" Ray asked as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Yeah." Rebecca sat in front of her brother and pushed the plate towards her.

"When can we...?" Ray asked.

"This Friday." Rebecca replied.

"You two change the subject too much." Sirius complained.

Both siblings looked at the group at the table, forgetting that they were even there.

"I would have liked to see how he and the other one were in school." Rebecca told her brother with a smile.

"And have a _small_ chance of –"

Rebecca cut him off. "Shut up."

Ray laughed while the others just tried to figure out the two siblings.

"Can we _please_ go back to the question?" Ron asked annoyed.

"What questioned?" Both siblings asked in unison.

"The question of what universe that was Cassandra's?" Harry asked.

Rebecca turned to Ray with a confused look. "Universe?"

Ray shrugged. "They asked me if you knew your way back to this house and I said yes because this was your universe."

Rebecca waved a hand at him, nodding her head. "Don't mind him today. My brother's on _Advil_ – a drug for headaches – and doesn't know what he's saying." Rebecca assured them, taking a last bite from her brother's sandwich..

She wiped her mouth, Ray pushing the half-eaten sandwich towards him. Rebecca grabbed Ray's cup and takes a drink.

"Did you get a job also?" Ray asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I did. I'm gonna be a waitress at a pub called _Three Clover_. And I start next Tuesday." Rebecca than reached into her purse and took out a black flip phone and handed it to her brother. "I had them put all of the phone numbers into it and global calling. Just press one, area code, and number. You also got internet access, so you can chat if you want." Rebecca smiled at her brother's childish behavior over the phone as he looked through it. "It will also work in and around magic, and you got walkie-talkie too." She added, handing him a headset.

"Just incase?" Ray asked, looking at his sister.

"Just incase." She told him gravely.

Ray suddenly narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What phone did you get?"

Rebecca smirked and took out a black V-wireless device. The phone that held a keyboard and small computer screen for internet access, camera, and phone all in one.

"You little bi–" Ray started by Molly cut him off.

"Watch your tongue!"

"Pendeja!" Ray muttered instead.

"Stop your crying."

Ray stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"Real mature." Rebecca said before sticking out her tongue as will.

"Now who's the mature one?"Ray said sarcastically.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned to the amused group. "Do any of you have an owl I can borrow?"

"Yeah, you can borrow Hedwig if you like." Harry offered.

Rebecca took out a pen and a small notebook from her purse. "Good. Can you take me to her?"

Harry nodded and stood, Rebecca doing the same. She followed him out, writing on the notebook a bit quickly.

"Will I have to go?" Ray yelled after his sister.

"Yes!" Rebecca yelled back as the door closed behind her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: This is Rose's brother. She says that she's sorry to have taken so long! Her boss got her working almost everyday but Sunday because they're low on cashiers. But my sister stayed up all night writing this and she couldn't update until when she comes home, but that's around ten or so. So she asked me to do this. Oh, and she also asked me to tell you to review, please! That's it.**


	7. Goodbye home For good

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye home... For good**

Once she finished the letter, Rebecca ripped it out, folded it, and followed Harry into his and Ron's room. Harry took out an envelope from his trunk, handing it to Rebecca before walking up to the snowy white owl perched on top of a dresser, next to another brown owl that seemed to have eaten a lot of sugar. Hedwig flew automatically over to Harry's outstretched arm. After sealing the envelope, Rebecca handed it to Hedwig, who took in her beak.

"Take that to Dumbledore, girl. I have _no_ idea where he's at so you're going to have to find him." Rebecca said, smiling apologetic to the owl.

Hedwig hooted and flew out of the window. Sighing, Rebecca turned to Harry and smiled. Harry looked at the girl, smiling uncertainly.

"Why won't you see Ginny for who she is?" Rebecca asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Harry turned red, taken back by the question. "Wh-what?"

Rebecca laughed and sat on the bed, shaking her head. "Come on! Ginny's a sweet girl that deserves a real good guy. Someone like you. But you only see her as a your best friends sister or just a friend."

Harry sat at the end of the bed, leaning his arms on his knees, looking down. Rebecca smirked, wondering if it was the right thing by giving him ideas so early in the series.

"I don't know, it just seems like you two can make a real cute couple, and life _is_ short. Whether you're the boy who lived or not, life is still short." Rebecca sighed. "Harry, I know you're not naive but sometimes not every pretty face is worth looking at. Most of these girls will only try to speak or hang out with you to get their bit of fame. Not everyone, don't get me wrong, but most will try to befriend you for the fame, and you just have to see past that illusion."

Smiling, Rebecca stood and walked in front of Harry, who was shoving his hand through his hair.

"You are your father's son." Rebecca said softly, Harry frown in curiosity, dropping his hand from his hair as he looked up at the young woman. "Your father used to shove his hand through his hair, though it was more of a habit than a nervous or embarrassed gesture."

"You knew my father?" Harry asked desperately, wanting to know more of his parents.

Rebecca smiled softly at the boy, pushing his bangs from his face. "Kinda. Why don't you talk with your godfather, or Remus? They _were_ James' best friends after all." Rebecca took hold of Harry's face, looking straight into his eyes. "Don't be afraid to ask him. I promise you won't regret it."

Rebecca kissed Harry's forehead in a motherly way and turned but not before placing a hand on his right shoulder, sighing inaudible.

"I know that you tend to keep things inside, things that'll trouble you if you don't say anything. But there _are_ other ways for you to lose that anger you built so much. If you want to know, just knock at my door. It's always open for you."

Giving his shoulder a light squeeze, Rebecca walked out of the room, leaving a thinking Harry behind. She turned right and walked down the hall, wanting to get some sleep. But before she can even put her hand on the door knob, a familiar voice rang from the staircase. One that Rebecca knew she wouldn't be hearing anymore once she leaves.

"I said that you and your brother could stay here with no problem."

Rebecca sighed, wanting to bash her head on the door but made to turning around to face Sirius Black. He stopped just a few feet away from her, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"So why did you go out and find an apartment?" Sirius asked.

"First off," Rebecca leaned against her door, crossing her own arms. "It was a house that I got, and second, because we–that is my brother and I–don't belong here _at all_." Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Rebecca put up a hand to stop him, closing her eyes in annoyance. "Listen, I'm tired, I want to sleep, and I now that you don't care if my brother and I stay here, but it's for the best, _trust_ me."

Opening her eyes, Rebecca smiled, turned, opened her door, and walked inside. She looked at her bed, calling out to her. So Rebecca took off her purse, dropping it on the edge of her bed, along with her coat, and just flopped down on her stomach, lying there with her eyes closed, not minding the sun peering through the windows. But her door was suddenly open and close, followed by Sirius voice.

"I actually want to know why, now."

Rebecca groaned in protest, sitting up reluctantly. "_Why_ can't you just leave it alone?" Rebecca whined, blowing and shoving her hair from her face.

Sirius moved away from the door and kneeled in front of the girl, helping her move her hair from her face. Once Rebecca could see, Sirius continued to kneel before her, placing his hands upon the side of her thighs. Though it was not done intentionally, it was more of just a simple gesture that Sirius did not think twice about. Sirius stared into Rebecca's eyes as though the answer to his question was there. And it was, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"There's something that you're not telling me–I mean us!" Sirius said accusingly.

Rebecca turned her head to the left sharply in panic, not wanting to stare at the man before her.

'_How the hell could he figure that out with just looking at my eyes!'_ Rebecca thought in annoyance.

Sirius took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "What is it?" Sirius asked in a low, commanding voice.

Rebecca bit her tongue, just losing herself into those gray depths that seemed to get darker by the second.

"I think you should forget about me and go talk to your godson. He needs to know of his parents, and you and Remus are the only ones who could answer his questions." Rebecca spoke softly, taking hold of Sirius' wrist.

She made him let her chin go and raised her eyebrows in a silent ordering. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the girl before sighing in frustration.

"True. He has the right to know." He said in a low voice.

Rebecca couldn't help but get goose bumps from his voice. She smiled softly to try and hide it from him.

"He does but he's scared to ask you or Remus, afraid of upsetting the two of you." She told him softly, wanting to reach out and brush his hair from his eyes.

Staring at Rebecca a second longer, Sirius stood, his hands skimming the top of her thighs. He walked to the door and out of the room. Rebecca let the breath she didn't know she was holding and fell back on to the bed. She could still feel the warmth and electricity on her thighs where Sirius had held her and skimmed over. A small, unconscious smile spread on her face sadly. She knew she and Sirius just couldn't be.

The fifth Harry Potter book was one that she hated the most. It's one of the first books that killed off an important (to her mind) character. Rebecca moved to her left side and curled up into a ball, feeling alone and dead. It was like when she was thirteen years old again, only this time her parents weren't there to bug her about it. Depression was creeping up on her again but Rebecca tended to fight it, for the sake of her brother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sirius stood outside Rebecca's door, leaning against it. He had felt the warmth and electricity on his hands when he realized that he has placed them upon the side of her thighs. It was as though he done it before and just felt right about it. And her eyes. Sirius couldn't stop staring into those chocolate orbs that were called brown eyes. He saw all that the young woman was thinking, feeling. It was like an open door that she let no one else but him to enter through.

Thinking this, an emotion chorused through him in matter of seconds. An emotion that he has once felt before when he was younger and going to Hogwarts. He scoffed softly, wondering at the thought of the emotion he's feeling towards a girl that's becoming a woman. A girl maybe half his age. He was, in fact, thirty-six and she was only eighteen. What he wouldn't give to be young again. Not that he is now, it's just after all those years in A

Sirius shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts, which he shouldn't even be thinking about. He walked over to Harry's and Ron's room, standing before it. He held up his fist, getting ready to knock. Sirius didn't know if he should bother his godson at the moment or talk to him later on. Sighing, Sirius took his chance and knocked. The door opened to reveal a surprise Harry.

"Sirius?"

Sirius couldn't help but see his best friend and Lily within this boy before him. "I want to speak with you, if that's okay?"

Harry nodded, opening the door wider and stepping back. Sirius entered, taking a deep breath as memories rush back to him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–Night–

Rebecca heard a rustling sound next to the bed, just above her head. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to God it wasn't a rat or mice in the room or her brother trying to scare her. As she was able to focus the darken room, Rebecca's eyes widen in fear as she saw a dark figure with tennis-size eyes glaring with much hatred and a knife, the moon light coming from the windows shining upon the metal object.

Rebecca let out a small scream, pushing herself to sit and turn to the left. As she did this, the figure sliced down the knife, only cutting into her shoulder and upper left of her back. Rebecca gasped in pain as she fell to the floor with a loud thump. She staggered to a stand, holding her left shoulder tightly, walking backwards slowly as the figure walked towards her with the knife raised.

"What do you think you're doing Kreacher?" Rebecca yelled in shock fear, hitting the wall behind her.

"Mistress wouldn't have liked a filthy Muggle like you and your brother in her home!" Kreacher mumbled to himself, walking ever so close towards the scared Rebecca.

"Leave my brother alone!" Rebecca yelled at the house-elf.

"Kreacher must kill the Muggle's! Must get rid of them for good!"

Kreacher swung his left arm towards the right, an energy of power sending the unexpected Rebecca over to the door with a loud thud and fell to the floor. She groaned in pain, never having felt such pain before. And before Rebecca knew it, she was thrown once more across the room, spinning so that she hit the wall face first. She fell to the desk, then on top of the chair, then the floor. All of the things on the desk was scattered around the floor, the chair having fallen on top of Rebecca, as a candle holder shaped as serpent was thrust even deeper into her lower abdominal.

Rebecca coughed, looking slightly up to her right to see the psycho house-elf now running towards her with the knife held high above it's head, a screeching-war cry being heard. It was then that the door was burst opened, followed by a voice full of hatred, shock and commanding all at once.

"Stop Kreacher!"

Kreacher did what he was told, hating that he had to. He looked angrily at Rebecca, the knife held tightly in his right hand. Sirius, Ray, Remus, and a tall, red long-haired man that _wasn't_ Arthur Weasley but had some similarities, all ran towards the girl, kneeling beside her. The candles were all lit so as to see what has happened in the room. Sirius slowly turned the girl to see more of the damage that was done.

"Son of a bitch!" Rebecca gasped, a hand going to the candle holder in pain.

Sirius, Remus, and Ray's eyes darken with hatred. Sirius stood and turned towards the house-elf, whom has yet to move a single muscle. The redhead man slowly picked Rebecca up, the girl gripping the front of his robes, crying out in pain against his chest so it was muffled. Ray and Remus also stood, watching the man walk over to the bed. Sirius pointed his wand at the knife in Kreacher's hand and threw it out to the floor. He took him by the pillowcase and dragged him out of the room.

The man holding Rebecca slowly laid her down on the bed, but all she did was hold him tightly to her face, screaming in pain. A hot, stinging pain coursing through her body, making her archer her back from the mattress below her. Molly threw a sleeping spell towards the girl.

"I'll kill that thing!" Ray yelled, turning to run out.

But Remus stopped him. "No, Sirius will handle it."

Ray roughly shrugged Remus hand from his shoulder and moved over to his sister. "Thanks Bill." Ray muttered to the man that laid his sister.

"No problem." He said in a low voice, stepping away for Ray to take his place.

"She'll be fine, you'll see." Molly told the younger sibling.

The plump woman than ordered everyone but Ray out of the room. Molly quickly healing what she can to Rebecca's injuries. She took out the candle holder and quickly healed the skin on either side of Rebecca's abdominal but not the damage within.

"I can only heal the bruising and cuts, my dear, but the broken leg, the cracked ribs, and that deep wound upon her lower abdominal which the candle holder was thrust into I can't heal." Molly said sadly.

"Then we have to take her to the hospital." Ray told her in a panic calm.

Molly shook her head. "No, we can't." She chewed her lower lip, nodding to herself. "I know who can cure her. I'll be right back." And she walked out of the room.

Ray took his sister's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hang on, Beca, don't leave me too."

It was only ten minutes when Molly returned with a pale looking man with chin-length, greasy black hair holding a vile of green liquid. Ray stood, letting his sister's hand go, narrowing his eyes at the man. He watched carefully as the man stood on Rebecca's left, setting down the vile on the bedside drawer. He looked up at Ray, quickly analyzing him.

"Help me sit her up against the headboard." He said coldly.

The both of them took hold of Rebecca's arms, the man placing an arm around her shoulders to keep her head from falling back. They carefully brought her up into a sitting position and placed her carefully against the headboard. Still holding on to her shoulders, the man turned and took hold of the vile. He brought it to his mouth and took the cord off with his teeth and brought the vile to the girl's lips. He pushed the girl forward a bit so as her head will tilt back and pushed the vile upwards so the liquid will be able to go down the girl's throat without her choking upon it.

Once the liquid has completely gone down her throat, the man corked the vile and placed it inside a pocket and, with the help of Ray, slowly bringing Rebecca back down on to the bed.

"She will be fine once morning comes." The man told Ray and Molly, moving his arm from underneath her. "She will be asleep all through out the night."

Turning sharply, his robes flowing around him, the man walked away quickly and briskly, his robes blowing behind him, followed by Molly. Ray turned from the man and over to his sister. He leaned forward and pushed away a few strands of hair from her forehead before leaning down and kissing it. He stood up straight and turned to see Sirius standing inside the room, staring at his sister with an expression that he could not tell.

Nodding mostly to himself as an approval to the man, Ray walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sirius walked over to the end of the bed, staring at the girl before him. At the moment she looked peaceful, but when he saw the pale look of pain, something inside him stirred. Fear and anger was circling about hm inside, mixing as one. Sirius moved around to the left and sat down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–2 days later–

At eight in the morning, Ray held on to Tonks arm as Rebecca held on to Remus, both waiting to Apparate to their home to retrieve their things to move them to their now new home. Dumbledore nodded at them, and both siblings closed their eyes as Tonks and Remus turned. Once the spinning has stopped, both Ray and Rebecca opened their eyes. They looked around to see that they were now standing in the middle of the living room.

Sighing, Rebecca let's go of Remus arm. "Okay, let's start packing what we need to take back to our new home." She said softly, walking towards the stairs.

Remus and Dumbledore followed her, while Tonks and Mad-Eye followed Ray down to the basement. When Rebecca reached the top of the stairs, she stopped in her tracks, looking down the hall towards her parents room to see the door open wide. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Rebecca turned into her room, not really wanting to start crying once again. She stood in the middle of the room, looking around her things.

"I wish to take care of some business." Dumbledore said, grabbing the two adults attention. "I will be back soon. I believe you can handle things on your own, Remus." Dumbledore said rather than asked, looking at the werewolf over his glasses.

"Yes sir." Remus nodded.

Nodding himself, Dumbledore Disapparated. Remus turned to Rebecca, waiting for her to start telling him what needs to be shrunk.

"Give me some boxes so I can put most of my notebooks and glass objects in and you can start shrinking my bed, drawer, the tv, and my stereo." Rebecca told him.

It has been six hours since the group has gotten there, Dumbledore has yet to return from his business, and Rebecca's room was almost empty. Remus was helping the young woman unscrewing some California plates on the wall above the door. She handed the last plate to him and was walking down the small stairs when she missed a step. Remus quickly caught the girl, both adults falling to the floor.

Rebecca laid her head on Remus' chest, her heart beating faster and faster. Remus just laid there, not know what to do as the girl just laid still but he knew she wasn't hurt as he heard her panting breathing. Now calmed, Rebecca rolled off the werewolf and laid next to him, a hand to her head.

"I just had a flashback when I was a kid and I fell down from the roof in California." Rebecca said breathlessly. "And it was a two story house." She said almost laughingly.

Remus, a tad red in the face, stood and looked down at the girl, reaching a hand to her. "That must've been some experience."

Rebecca took his hand and Remus easily pulled her to her feet. "You have no idea. But luckily, my uncle was there to catch me. Okay," Rebecca looked around her empty room, a pang inside her growing with each passing second. "I think that we should take the bed from my parents room and put it in the guest room."

Remus nodded and both turned towards the door, which was being pushed opened. Both Rebecca and Remus froze as a familiar girl that Rebecca all knew too well.

"Michele..." Rebecca whispered fearfully and joyous.

"Oh... my... god...!"

Michele stumbled back, not able to take her eyes off of Rebecca and Remus, her breath coming in gasps.

"Beca? Ray?" She said in disbelief.

Rebecca frown, looking at Remus with her eyebrows furrowed together, than back to her friend.

"But this can't be! We buried your bodies! You _can't_ be alive!"

Rebecca looked at Remus again for some help but he merely shakes head, not knowing what to do. Rebecca look back to her best friend, smiling nervously.

"Hey... Michele. How've you been?"

"You're ghost, huh?" Michele asked before she hit the wall and sliding down in a faint.

"Damn," Rebecca hissed and looked at Remus. "_Now_ what are we going to do?"

Remus shrugged, but frown. "Do I really look like your brother?"

Rebecca shrugged herself. "Hey, you should take that as a compliment." She said, facing her friend once more. "He gets lots of attention from girls. I should know, they're always asking me to speak with him of what he's interested in a girl and to see if he likes them." Rebecca couldn't help but roll her eyes at this memory.

Suddenly, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Ray appeared at the top of the stairs. They looked from Michele to the two adults. Finally, Mad-Eye seemed to be the first to get rid of his shock with curiosity.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Remus and Rebecca looked at each other than to the group and shrugged at the same time, looking down at the unconscious young woman, who looked no older then Rebecca. Rebecca then started to chuckle, looking over to her brother.

"Michele thought that Remus was you."

Ray frown in confusion, and looked at the werewolf, looking him up and down. Raising an eyebrow, Ray shrugged.

"Will, we're both well-built and taller then you, maybe that's why she confused the two of us." Ray suggested.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Remus' well-built, you're not. It was probably the height thing."

"Let's take her downstairs and see what we are to do with her." Tonks suggested, levitating Michele.

They all walked downstairs, Dumbledore Apparating into the kitchen area. Both of his eyebrows rose, looking over to Remus.

"She came out of nowhere, saw Rebecca and myself in her room and she fainted." Remus explained.

Tonks levitated the unconscious Michele down on the couch in the living room. Rebecca shook her head as she fanned a magazine over her friends face that she grabbed from the floor. Ray was on the floor, laughing. Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye stood around the three young teens, wondering what they should do, while Dumbledore stood near the big screen tv.

"Stop laughing Ray!" Rebecca said, trying to hold her own laughter. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes (laughs) it is!" Ray wiped his tears, calming down a bit. "Oh my god! I never thought I would see the day when Michele faints! It _must be_ the end of the world!"

Rebecca closed her eyes, her body shaking from holding her laughter. Neither did she would have seen her best friend faint because Michele was always the strong one, never much the feminine.

"I'm going to remember this day for the rest of my life!" Rebecca whispered, sighing as she opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "So what should we do with her?" Rebecca asked, looking back at the three wizards and witch.

Mad-Eye shook his head. "I think we should erase her memory. She shouldn't know that you or your brother are alive."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you guys can be in danger."

"Not to mention your friend if she ever were to remember." Remus added.

Rebecca sighed, looking over to Ray. "What do you think?"

Ray shook his head. "Up to you."

Rebecca sighed in annoyance. "Everything is _always_ up to me!" She complained.

"You're the oldest." Ray mocked.

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca turned to Mad-Eye and Tonks. "Could you guys finish up shrinking any furniture left?"

Nodding towards the girl, Mad-Eye went back upstairs to get some furniture from the two sibling's parents room and Tonks went back down stairs to shrink Ray's furniture. Half an hour past, Remus stood next to Dumbledore near the wide screen television, watching Rebecca and Ray sitting on the floor, next to the unconscious Michele. Remus decided to walk over to them and kneeled next to Rebecca.

"Will, Mad-Eye and Tonks are almost finished, we just need to shrink these couches." Remus told them, looking over to Michele. "What do you want to do about her?" He asked, nodding over to the said girl.

Rebecca sighed, looking over to her best friend. "Will, we can just let her lie down on the floor upstairs and let her think that she was just imagining things."

Remus looked over to Rebecca, knowing somewhat of how she's feeling. "Will she talk to anyone about this if she wok up?" He asked suddenly.

"No, not if you ask her to keep it as a secret." Rebecca answered.

Remus looked back at Dumbledore, who smiled knowingly and gave a nod towards the werewolf. Remus smiled and looked back at Rebecca.

"Then you can talk to her whenever you want, just as long as she doesn't say a thing." Remus told the girl.

Rebecca sharply turned to the werewolf, a wide smile on her lips. "You mean it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think you deserve someone from your old life." Remus said, smiling at the girl.

Rebecca squealed and tackled Remus with a hug, brining them both down to the floor. They both laughed, Dumbledore and Ray smiling, shaking their heads.

"You too, Ray, if you wish." Dumbledore added to the boy.

"Naw, all my friends will simply blab." Ray said with a smile.

A groan coming from Michele was suddenly heard and everyone turned to the girl to see her sitting up, shaking her head slightly.

"What happened?" She asked out loud, holding her head.

Rebecca immediately got off of Remus and stood next to her best friend. "You fainted." She told her with a smile.

Michele let out a small noise and sat up on the couch. She looked at her friends then to the werewolf and old wizard.

"What the hell's going on?" Michele cried.

"The Harry Potter world exists!" Rebecca told her friend.

Michele frowned. "What?"

So Rebecca went to explaining as to what happened on the day that they were attacked. Michele by now was looking at Rebecca as if she were crazy. She merely shook her head, looking over to Ray.

"Please tell me that she fell and hit her head?"

Ray smirked but shook his head. "It's the truth." He looked to his left and nodded to the two older men. "That's Remus and Dumbledore."

"Wow, you actually know their names." Rebecca said in mock shock.

Ray punched his sister, glaring at her. "I read the books, if you want to know."

"In English or Spanish?" both Rebecca and Michele asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"We're not coming back here, Michele." Rebecca told her friend in a whisper.

Michele looked at her friend, tears starting to form once more. "Where are you going? Why now?"

"London. Ray's going to Hogwarts, and I'll be working for their magical government, I guess you can call them." Rebecca sighed.

"We got new cell numbers so you can text us or call us." Rebecca said, taking out her cell phone as she didn't know her number by heart.

"Are we ever going to see each other again?" Michele wanted to know.

"It's a possibility." Dumbledore told the hopeful adult.

Michele put Rebecca's and Ray's new number in to her own cell phone. "I won't tell anyone about this." She told them. "I figured you've wanted to keep this on the D.L."

Rebecca and Ray nodded. "Yeah, we can't have Voldemort and his men knowing we're alive."

"But why were they after you?" Michele questioned confused.

"I think it was more of an attack rather looking for someone." Dumbledore told them.

Tonks and Mad-Eye then walked down stairs. "We're finished." Mad-Eye tells Dumbledore as Tonks walks over to the couches and shrinks them before putting them in her pocket.

Rebecca and Ray hugged Michele, who started crying again. "We'll see each other again, don't worry, k?"

Holding the arms of when they first came, the two siblings smiled at their friend before Disapparating out of the living room, Michele looking around the empty house.

"Bye." She whispered before walking out of the house for good.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Extra long for taking so long. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	8. Home sweet home Amber?

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 8: Home sweet home... Amber?**

Rebecca and Ray found themselves in Rebecca's room at the Black manor. Before Ray went out to gather his things, Rebecca stopped him.

"You'll be staying here, Ray." Rebecca ordered.

"What! Why?" Ray questioned confused, turning to his older sister.

"You'll have to go with Mrs. Weasley to Diagon Alley and get what you need, including a wand." Rebecca looked at her brother sternly.

"But-!" Ray begun but his sister interrupted him.

"Stay, I'll be fine. I just have to work, that's why I'll be going to the new house." Rebecca explained. "And to make sure that everything's set."

Ray sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "Fine. Be careful."

"Yeah." Rebecca whispered, watching her brother and Tonks walking out of the room.

"You shouldn't be left alone." Remus said, looking at the young woman next to him.

Rebecca sighed, turning on the spot. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She told him and begun to pack her clothes and laptop. "Could you do me a favor and go see if Mrs. Weasley will need anything from me?"

Remus nodded and walked out the door. Rebecca closed the door and quickly made her way over to the bookshelf to get the Harry Potter books and put them inside her backpack, making sure that Phineas Nigellus (Sirius' great-great-grandfather) didn't see them. Once that was done, she begun to pack everything else. Rebecca had just zipped her black bag when Remus re-entered her room, closely followed by Sirius, Harry, Molly, and Bill.

She looked up at them, smiling. "Came to say goodbye?" She asked them softly.

"I said you don't have to go. You can stay here." Sirius told her.

Rebecca could only shake her head, hugging Bill. "It was great to meet you, I just wish it was sooner."

She pulled back and winked at him, Bill laughing, smirking suggestively at her.

"So do I, Cassy, so do I." Bill said, looking her up and down.

Rebecca rolled her eyes hugging Harry next. "You take care, okay. And if you ever need anything, use my brother's cell to text me or call me or you can send Hedwig, okay?" She pulled back and kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled at the girl he has gotten close to. "I will, thanks."

Rebecca walked in front of Sirius and shook her head softly. "My brother or I don't belong here, okay, so we _have_ to leave." She hugged him, taking a deep breath of his scent. "Ray's only staying because he has to get his wand and his school things. I can't take him so Molly will do it for me."

She pulled back and went to kiss his cheek but Sirius turned his head slightly, Rebecca kissing a bit closely to his lips. She looked up at Sirius, slightly turning pink, needing to get away as fast as she can. Clearing her throat, Rebecca smiled and turned around to Remus, noting that her bags have disappeared. She took hold of Remus arm and turned to the group.

"I'll see you guys some time."

And with that, Remus turned, Apparating them out of the manor. Harry and Bill walked out of the room, while Sirius stared at the spot Rebecca once stood only seconds before.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–Privet Drive, House number six–

Rebecca sighed as she looked around the living room to see furniture all ready in their prospective places. A White Terrier came running from the kitchen as a Bichon Frige came bounding down from the stairs. Rebecca smiled, kneeling down as the White Terrier sat down at her feet, wagging his tail.

"Hey Casper, how're you doing? Like the new house?" Rebecca cooed, scratching his right ear. "Hey Goofy, how're you holding up?" She asked the Bichon Frige, scratching his left ear.

"Everything is how you had it back at your other home." Tonks explained as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay, thanks." Rebecca told her, nodding.

She slowly stood up, looking at Tonks and Remus, while the two dogs went towards the open back door to go outside.

"Where's Mad-Eye?" She asked, looking around.

"Uh, he had to go but don't worry, he left your brother's things." Tonks reassured her.

Rebecca nodded and smiled at them. "Will... thanks for everything, really."

The two adults smiled. "Not a problem, Cassandra." They said in unison.

"Take care guys and thanks again." Rebecca smiled sadly at them, hating the changing of names.

"Be careful Cassandra," Tonks said, hugging the girl. "Who know's what You-Know-Who is planning back in America."

Remus nodded, hugging the girl next. "Yes, he might not have wanted any survivors."

Rebecca nodded and watched the two Disapparate out of the now silent home. Sighing–which she seems to be doing a lot that day–Rebecca walked over to the couch which Remus put all her bags down. She opened the one strap bag and took out her laptop. She walked over to the left corner of the kitchen which had a dark wooded desk with several shelves. Her five CD changer placed on the top shelf, while several pictures of her family were placed here and there.

Rebecca placed her laptop down, flipped the top open and turned it on. She walked back to the couch and looked through the bag that held her laptop and looked through the pockets for the wired-less internet connection. Once she had been connected to the internet, Rebecca checked her e-mails, wondering if she should respond to any of them. Clicking on an e-mail from her friend from fanfiction, the screen froze, Rebecca cursing in Spanish.

She went to press ctrl, alt, and delete when the screen begun to spiral in a counter-clockwise circle. Rebecca got up from the chair and moved back, not looking anywhere but at the screen, scared of what was happening. Soon, the middle turned black instead of the mix colors and small lighting bolts was seen every few seconds. An echoing scream was then heard before it started to get closer and closer.

Rebecca backed up even further, hitting the corner of the wall that hid the living room and the small dinning area. Before Rebecca knew it, a flash of bright white light engulfed the room, blinding her. The scream could be heard, then a thud, then groaning in pain. Rebecca's dogs came running in, barking. Rebecca took this chance and opened her eyes. She noted she was still at the new house, that nothing has changed.

Goofy's hyperactive bark could be heard, making Rebecca look down. She screamed, jumping back, her back stinging as she hit the corner but she ignored it as she saw a figure on the floor, trying to fend off Goofy and Casper's licking. The figure looked up and yelled, moving back until she hit the desk behind her. Casper and Goofy still trying to lick the girl. She seemed to be in her teens, sixteen years old if Rebecca's not mistaking. She had light brown hair with both blonde and red highlights. She had a pair of gold, slightly rectangular, glasses, her eyes a dark grey-blue combination.

"Who are you? How'd I get here?" The figure cried, looking around.

"Who are you?" Rebecca cried, frowning at the figure.

The girl looked at Rebecca and frown, tilting her head to the left side. "You... look... familiar..." Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Oh my! Rebecca Ramirez? The news have been saying your whole block was killed mysteriously or burned."

"Okay, who the hell are you and whose this Rebecca?" Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, suspiciously looking at the girl. "My name is Cassandra."

The girl stood, both Casper and Goofy jumping up on each of her leg, holding on to the desk behind her.

"It's me, Amber. Amber Fiegehen!" The girl told her joyfully. "From fanfiction!"

"_Truth, Lies, Enemies in disguise, make this girl tell the truth, And be punished later for her lies_."

"What did you just do?" Amber asked with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's your name?" Rebecca asked.

"Amber Fiegehen." The girl said.

"How old are you?"

"16."

Rebecca smirked, crossing her arms. "What's your penname for stories?" She asked smugly.

"MiwSher-Sekhmet!" Amber smiled smugly back, crossing her own arms.

"Oh my god, Amber!" Rebecca walked forward and hugged the taller girl.

"I told you it was me! Man, I felt like a robot when I was answering." Amber laughed, both girls stepping back.

Rebecca then looked at her dogs that were _supposed_ to be barking out the unknown's, not licking them or trying to be friendly. She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

'_Oy, what am I going to do with them?'_ Rebecca thought.

"Casper! Goofy!" She snapped her fingers, her dogs moving away from Amber.

Amber kneeled down. "Oh, they're cute! Who's who?"

"The small one is Casper–_my_ dog–the other is Goofy, my brother's dog." Rebecca shook her head as Casper looked up at his master innocently. "They're suppose to be _barking_ away unknowns, not licking them. But what can I do about it."

Amber stood, looking at her friend with some concern. "So... the news have been wrong about the killing?"

Rebecca shook her head sadly. "No, it's true. The only difference is that we're in London."

"WHAT?" Amber shrieked.

"Yeah, I don't know how the hell it happened but you just came through my computer screen." Rebecca nodded to her laptop. Amber sat down on the chair shakily. "What do you remember exactly?" Rebecca asked.

Amber shook her head in a daze. "I was just updating a chapter when I heard screaming from the living room." Amber put a shaky hand to her mouth. "Then my computer started to make beeping noises and the next thing I knew, I was flying threw this... _thing_ with colors spinning around and around. Then it spit me out." Amber looked up at her friend. "You don't think that the attacks around the United States attacked my home, do you?"

Rebecca bit her lower lip, furrowing her eyebrows together. "I don't know, Amber." She told her friend truthfully.

"You know what, I think you should stay with my brother at the Black Manor."

Amber's eyes widen. "No way!" She cried excited while Rebecca raised an eyebrow at her friend, taking out her cell phone. "Don't tell me all those stories of being sucked into the Harry Potter world or the it's really hidden in London is true!"

Rebecca smirked, speed-dialing her brother's number. "Yup." Rebecca said with some amusement.

"**_What do you want?"_** Ray said bored-ly.

"Tell Remus to Apparate to the house now. Thanks." And Rebecca hung up on her brother.

Not even two seconds, Remus appeared in the living room, looking around, his wand out.

"Down boy, I need you to do me a favor." Rebecca said amused, eyeing the wand.

Remus looked at Rebecca then to Amber, who was smiling widely. "What's going on?" Remus asked confused, placing his wand in his front pocket.

"Don't know yet but this is Amber Fiegehen, a friend of mine from America. She just came through my computer screen and she's gonna need to talk with Dumbledore. I can't go 'cause of work. So, tell Mr. Weasley to take her to Harry's trial and have Dumbledore speak with her then." Rebecca looked at her friend. "Tell him he needs to talk with me, too. I want to know what the hell's going on."

Amber nodded, still looking at Remus with a grin.

"Very will, we should Apparate to the manor since Rebecca doesn't have any floo powder yet." Remus said to Amber.

Amber nodded and walked towards Remus, nervous yet anxious at the same time.

"Um," Rebecca walked next to Amber, taking hold of her arm. "Whatever you do, don't mess with the story line. So that means no hitting on Harry." Rebecca whispered, looking at her friend point-ly.

"But I don't know the story, you know that." Amber whispered.

"My brother has the fifth book, which is the story we're in. I know you'll probably read it faster, so ask to borrow it tonight. I'll send books one through four to you soon."

Amber nodded, Rebecca letting her go and taking a step back. Amber took hold of Remus arm and Rebecca watched them disappeared.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell's going on here?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's been six days and things at the Black Manor were a bit surprising to everyone, especially Amber. A day before Harry's trail, it seemed that the Ramirez siblings weren't the only ones whom gotten powers. When Amber was arguing with Hermione about something, Amber was able to teleport Hermione back to her own room, annoyed speaking with the girl. And let's just say that since then on, everyone made sure not to piss Amber off any more.

Ray even found out that he was able to throw energy balls, which Rebecca made sure he wouldn't use on _anyone_. Rebecca also found time to go and pass the Apparation test, which she luckily did and was now able to Apparate anywhere she had to go without asking Remus or Tonks or anyone she has meet in this world.

Rebecca worked at the Ministry, _not_ as an Aurora like Dumbledore had told her, but as a one of the unknowns from the Department of Mysteries. It surprised Rebecca greatly but the head of the department, John McKenzie, had explained that her resume transfer from the American government (Rebecca had a funny feeling that Dumbledore had something to do with the fake resume) that she was capable of solving puzzles and riddles in some amount of time. And that was what the Department of Mysteries needed at this time.

Her schedule is working almost everyday but had every other Wednesday and Friday's off. But even so, the time inside the department seemed to go slow than the outside. What seems like an hour in the department was a day outside of it. So Rebecca checked her cell or her watch just to make sure that she didn't pass the amount of time she was suppose to stay in the department.

At the moment, Rebecca was working on what seemed to be some type of time travel. It was a an empty full length frame, the oval shape metal's curving and intertwining. It may have looked as though there was no glass attached but if you skimmed your fingers against the surface or threw something against it, there was a ripple–somewhat like water–that turned to all kinds of different colors. What Rebecca needed to do was figure out where in time the glass time turner took you to and how it worked.

It was taking up mot of her time but Rebecca always liked a challenge and figuring out the glass turner, it defiantly _was_ a challenge. The young adult even took notes so she can review them at home, in hopes of figuring it out sooner rather then later. But home alone at the moment, Rebecca laid on her stomach on her bed with Casper and Goofy on either side of her, asleep, going over her notes and making more notes on another sheet of paper, trying to break this time puzzle.

_I have walked all alone,_

_On these streets I call home,_

_Streets of hope,_

_Streets of fear,_

_Through the sidewalk cracks time disappears,_

_I was lost,_

_On my knees on the eve of defeat,_

_As I choked back the tears,_

_There's a silent scream no one could hear,_

_So far away from everything you know is true,_

_Something inside that makes you do what you got to do,_

On her day off that Friday, Rebecca was bored out of her mind. But there was something–a last minute thing–to do. Dressing in a black skirt that hung off her hips and a white, off the shoulders that stopped just above her pierced navel, Rebecca put on a pair of black high heeled boots, putting up her hair in a high pony tail. The young woman sighed and turned, Apparating out of her new and to somewhere familiar.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–America–

She just couldn't help herself, she had to see it one more time. And it was even more painful then before. But she had to get through it. She had to move on. But her questions always seem to seek the answers back to this place. To her home that she lived for three years. She couldn't let it go. Just like the home in California... she just couldn't let it be. Though, at least this time she could go to her home without using a plan or a car to drive down there.

Rebecca moved about the two story house in a daze. Not really there, yet she was conscious of everything around her. Stopping at the base of the stairs, Rebecca kneels down to pick up a broken picture frame that was of her family as one. The only portrait picture they ever took. She was eight and her brother was six at the time with no front teeth.

_Ring them bells,_

_Ring them loud,_

_Let them ring here and now,_

_Just reach out and ring the Bells of Freedom,_

_When your world's crashing down,_

_Like you've lost every round,_

_Stand your ground,_

_And ring the Bells of Freedom,_

Rebecca put down the broken frame once more and walked up the stairs slowly. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Rebecca took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She walked down the hall, turning into her grandmother's room. Blood stain was still soaked into the magenta carpet, broken glass, water, and flowers were all over the floor and dressers. Some of the pictures of the family that were on the wall were hanging off crooked or fell to the floor or on to the bed.

**_A seventeen year old Rebecca was sitting at the foot of her grandmother's bed wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and thin, gray baggy pants. Her grandmother was pulling her niece's hair into a tight braid. The room was dark, the only source of light was coming from the television, which _Law and Order: SVU_, Rebecca's grandmother's favorite tv show, was playing. It was nine o'clock, and Rebecca was getting ready to go to bed for she had school in the morning._**

"**_Honey, do you want me to take you to school tomorrow?" Her grandmother asked._**

"**_No, it's fine. I could walk." Rebecca answered._**

"**_And if it rains?" Her grandmother asked, tying Rebecca's hair._**

"_**I'll walk." Rebecca said with a smile, standing up. She smiles and leans forward, kissing her grandmother's cheek. "Thank you. Night."**_

"_**Goodnight."**_

Rebecca closed her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. She turned to the right, opening her eyes to go down the short distance to her parents room. Standing just outside the room, tears blurred the young woman's vision. Blood stains were on the floor before her, which she knew belonged to her father, while blood stains visible to anyone were on the right side of the bed–her mother. Light came from the window that faced west, lighting somewhat of the darken room.

_**The seventeen year old Rebecca sat in between her parents, holding out her diploma before them.**_

"**_I'm finally finished with high school!" Rebecca cried happily._**

"**_And finally, too." Her mother said._**

"**_Why don't you go to a college here?" Her father asked._**

**_Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because I don't want to be here anymore, I already told you!" She argued back._**

"**_And what are you going to do about a job? A place to stay?" Her mother asked._**

"_**I already told you, Corrina's going to talk with her boss as soon as I get there and her dad's gonna let me stay there and pay rent." Rebecca sighed, getting off the bed. "Why can't you guys just be **happy** for me?****" Rebecca argued, walking out of the room.**_

Rebecca closed her eyes as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks, holding her tears back. She turned, Apparating out of there. The emotions to great for her to handle now.

_Up the steps of the church,_

_Through the fields and the dirt,_

_In the dark I have seen,_

_That the sun still shines for the one who believes,_

_So far away,_

_So full of doubt and needing proof,_

_Just close your eyes and hear the sounds inside of you,_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

–Privet Drive, Number six–

Glad to have Ray spend time at the Black manor so he can go with Molly to get the things he need for school, Rebecca Apparated into her room and fell to the floor, crying. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to let the emotions out before she started doing something stupid like she did all those years ago when she was just becoming a teenager. She leaned forward, holding her hands to her head tightly, screaming into the ground so no one would hear her.

But unknown to her, a pair of gray eyes full of concern and sympathy watched the young woman on the floor, not really knowing what to do. He had come against everyone's warning and protest, but it just didn't feel right at the manor without Rebecca there. But he also felt that something was amiss and as he watched Rebecca before him–crying, nonetheless–he knew then something was wrong.

Rebecca moved her hands from her head to around her upper arms, digging her nails into her bare skin needing the emotion to leave her. She begun to rock back and forth, sobbing and trying to breathe right but Rebecca couldn't get herself to calm down enough. Finally, Sirius moved away from the darken hallway and walked quietly over to the girl. He went on his knees next to her and put a gentle hand on Rebecca's back.

Rebecca gasped, quickly and sharply sitting up, turning to see who was in the room with her. When she saw Sirius, Rebecca quickly turned her head the other way in embarrassment, not wanting to face Sirius after he has seen her tears. She felt Sirius move his arms around her and bring her against him, Sirius stroking her hair.

"Cry, Rebecca, let it out." He whispered into her hair softly.

Not able to hold it in, Rebecca cried, uncrossing her arms to hold tightly on to Sirius' robes. She turned her head and sobbed into his chest, crying out. Sirius could feel his shirt getting soak with both tears and salvia as Rebecca cried out. But he did not care. At the moment all he wanted was to make the pain go away, but he knew that he couldn't do it. That the pain will always be there but she had to move on with her life. If not for her sake, then for those who cared about her.

_Ring them bells,_

_Ring them loud,_

_Let 'em ring here and now,_

_Just reach out and ring the Bells of Freedom_

_Yeah, when your world comes crashing down,_

_Like you've lost every round,_

_Stand your ground and ring the Bells of Freedom,_

_Ring them bells,_

_Ring them loud,_

_Let 'em ring here and now,_

_Just reach out and ring the Bells of Freedom..._

Rebecca cried out her tears long ago, but she still stayed in Sirius' arms, needing some comfort from someone whom she knew she can trust. She just couldn't bear to give this burden on to her brother, Ray being too young. He still had a life ahead of him, he didn't need to take care of her. Inhaling a shuddering breath, Rebecca moves away, looking down.

"How'd you get here?" Rebecca's voice shook.

She cleared her throat, wiping her tears, knowing that she must look very bad at the moment. She turned red from embarrassment.

"I was flooed here." Sirius told her.

"You must of done it in your Angimus form, because the Ministry would have caught you if you went as you were. I didn't know you could floo like that." Rebecca questioned more to herself.

But she winced as she just realized that she might have blown her cover as Sirius asked his question just a second later.

"How do you know I'm an Angimus?" Sirius asked, watching the girl cautiously.

Rebecca shook her head and stood up. She made her way towards the bathroom, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. But Sirius grabbed her upper left arm and spun her around, taking hold of her other arm. Rebecca closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her favorite character's reaction.

"Answer me!" Sirius said, shaking the girl, holding her arms tightly.

"_Throsara_!" Rebecca cried.

A burst of energy rushed from Rebecca's aurora and towards Sirius, throwing him across the room. Slowly opening her eyes, Rebecca saw the shock look on Sirius face before her eyes begun to get hazy. She felt herself get dizzy and weak, probably from the amount of energy she used. Staggering back, Rebecca hit the door frame to her bathroom and turned to go in, slamming the door behind her. She fell to the floor and leaned against the wall, under the window, which was opened, the cool breeze cooling the room and her hot flesh.

She didn't think that just a simple defense spell would have taken so much energy from her, but she guessed wrong. The door opened and Rebecca opened her mouth to cry out the spell again, but she was too weak to say it and Sirius was at her side. Instead of shock or fear Rebecca saw concern and worry. Sirius put a hand to Rebecca's forehead and quickly moved it away as it burned him.

"You have a fever." He told her.

"Great." Rebecca muttered before closing her eyes, darkness taking over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Longer then usual, but I thin you guys deserve it. _Bells of Freedom_ belong to Bon Jovi and my friend Amber belongs to herself, she's just letting me borrow her for a while. Will, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. HallucinationConfessionMemoriesEraseOhMy

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 9: Hallucination, Confessions, Memories erased, oh my!**

Sirius placed Rebecca on her bed, taking off her boots, skirt, and shirt before covering her with the sheets. He brought up a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He soaked the cloth and wringed out the excess water, folded it, and placed it on the young woman's burning forehead. He left her alone for half an hour so he could make a healing potion for her.

To Sirius, it was a miracle that he actually remembered how to make a potion, let alone a healing one. Potions were never really his strong point in school but he got by fairly well. Letting the liquid boil for some time, Sirius thought back to what happened earlier in the master bedroom, leaning against counter. Never had he known someone to use verbal words as defensive spells nor had he felt the amount of power that threw him away from Rebecca.

The invisible wall that threw him off his feet was full of life and energy. Up till now, Sirius could still feel it through his body and it somewhat scared him as it also made him curious all the same. He knew that she, her brother, and her friend all used wandless magic, which was a surprise to him as he never seen or heard of wandless magic before, but never thought that the trio could use verbal spells. To his mind, it was all very suspicious.

Goofy barked and jump on to Sirius leg, wanting some attention. The wizard was startled out of his thoughts and smiled down at the hyperactive dog and scratched his head before looking at the cauldron brewing over on the stove. He turned it off and took hold of the glass he put out and filled it halfway with the purplish liquid. Sirius waved his wand over the cauldron, which was immediately cleaned, and quickly walked up the stairs.

Walking down the hall, he noted two rooms near the staircase, the left one opened to reveal a guest room. The second door to the left was Rebecca's while the right door might be a bathroom. He walked into Rebecca's room, walking towards the bed. But Casper quickly stood from his lying position and growled at Sirius.

"Whoa, I'm only trying to help Cassandra." Sirius told the protective dog.

Casper barked a warning, baring his teeth. Sirius gulped down nervously, wondering how vicious the dog was when mad. The wizard took a cautious step forward but Casper gave a second warning, stopping Sirius.

"_This_ is going to help your master. _I'm_ going to help your master, not hurt her." Sirius told the protective dog, but Casper didn't pay attention to his words. "I need to give Cassandra this drink or she'll never get better, do you understand that?" Sirius asked, holding up the cup.

Casper continued to bare his teeth but his growl was mixed with a whimper kind of sound. Wanting his master to be well again, Casper backed of and turned around. He laid next to Rebecca, his head resting on her lap. Sirius took a cautious step and when Casper didn't do anything, the wizard quickly walked closer but stopped as the young woman spoke up.

"Sirius?" Rebecca muttered tiredly. "Don't leave me please."

Sirius frowned towards the girl. "I'm right here, Cassandra." He said loudly in hopes of her hearing him.

'_She must be hallucinating.'_ Sirius thought, setting the cup on the side dresser as he sat down next to the woman.

"You lied to me," Rebecca said tearfully. "You lied to me."

"About what?" Sirius played along, cupping Rebecca's left cheek.

"You said you'll always protect me." Rebecca inhaled sharply. "So why'd you leave me with _him_?"

Sirius frowned even further. "Okay, it's time for you to wake up." He said with a shake of his head.

"Why are we here?" Rebecca suddenly said in a tearfully voice, tossing and turning. "We shouldn't be here! My brother and I shouldn't be here! My parents aren't supposed to be dead! The Harry Potter World shouldn't be real!" She began to cry out in panic, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sirius stared at the girl as though she grew an extra head. The words of Harry Potter shouldn't be real or the magic or the characters. Rebecca continued to mutter of books coming to life as she made the wish. Sirius didn't know what the woman was talking about but he had a feeling it had something to do with how she knew everything about them.

So many questions ran through his head and Sirius needed answering. Sirius got up and went to sit down again but this time so that he faced the windows. He placed an arm under her shoulders so she can sit up a bit, grabbed hold of the cup and pressed it to Rebecca's mouth. Sirius slowly poured the liquid down Rebecca's throat. Carefully laying her back down, Sirius put the cup on the side dresser and stood up.

Rebecca groaned, fluttering her eyes open. She frowns in confusion, sitting up with the help of Sirius. Casper jumped off his master and laid down at the edge of the bed, closing his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Rebecca muttered groggily, looking down.

She shrieked; quickly bring up the sheets to her chest and glaring up at a sheepish Sirius.

"Why the hell did you take off my clothes!" She yelled angrily, blushing as red as a tomato.

"You had a high fever and I had to cool you down while I made the healing potion!" Sirius explained hurriedly.

Blushing furiously, Rebecca glared at the older man before turning her whole body to the right and scooting to the edge.

"Will, thanks for curing me. Now why are you here?"

Sirius watched as the young woman opened the drawer and put on a big shirt. She stood and Sirius saw that the shirt fell just at mid-thighs.

"I don't remember." Sirius lied and said with a bit of a distraction as he looked down the young woman's legs.

Rebecca sought out her baggy sweats around the floor. "Then I suggest you get back to your Manor before the Ministry wishes to drop by."

Rebecca found her sweats nearly hidden under her bed and put them on, looking up to see Sirius still watching her. She blushed once more, never having a guy look at her half-naked before.

"Then why don't you say a spell and make _sure_ that they don't drop by." Sirius retorted.

Rebecca studied the man before her and walked towards her door. "I don't know what you mean." She told him.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius grabbed hold of the woman's arms before she can walk past him. Casper quickly stood and growled in warning and future promises of much pain.

"You know _very_ well what I mean, Cassandra." Rebecca flinched visibly at the name, Sirius noted. "How the hell do you know that I'm an Angimus? How do you know so much about us if you or your brother or your friend has never been around England before?" Sirius' features and voice seemed to have soften, searching Rebecca's eyes. "How?" He asked softly.

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca looked away, not knowing how to explain things to the confused hottie who's holding on to her as if his life depended on it.

"You were speaking of the Harry Potter World not being real." Sirius told her confused.

Rebecca turned her head towards him so fast her neck cracked but didn't pay any heed to it. Her eyes were wide and the look of horror replaced the guilty look within her orbs.

"Or that the magic or characters couldn't be real. That the books have come to life with a wish _you_ made."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Black Manor—

Amber and Ray grimace in disgust and annoyance as they had to clean with the others. But Amber and Ron both stayed away from the dinning area on the ground floor once they saw what was crawling around there. Spiders large as saucers were lurking in the dressers. They both excused themselves quickly to make a cup of tea. Ron didn't return until an hour and a half while Amber didn't return, _period_. But once Ray went to retrieve her and assured her that the spiders were all dead, Amber returned to continue to help with the cleaning, muttering of giant spiders and having to clean.

And although Sirius was not there, Harry, Amber, and Ray were left with strict instructions to throw away anything that had to do with his family, including the china that bore the Black crest and motto and old photographs who were all squalling shrilly, the glass covering them smashed. Throughout the day, the doorbell continued to ring, Sirius' mother shrieking every time.

"Can't you just _blow_ her up with those ball thingy's?" Amber cried to Ray when the doorbell went off the eighth time.

Ray threw down the bag he was holding, irritated, and made two energy balls in each palm.

"I don't know. I'll go try." He said through his teeth, his annoyance rising as will.

"What did your sister say about using those?" Molly yelled at Ray.

"But that—" Ray stuttered, which was unusual for him.

Molly interrupted him. "No exceptions! Now get back to work, both of you."

Ray growled at the back of his throat, extinguishing the energy balls and picked up the bag once more. Amber could only shake her head, wish desperately to figure something out to shut the old hag that is suppose to be Sirius' mother up for good. The two teens walked out of the room and down the hall into the upstairs bathroom, making them both grimace at the sight. They did rock paper scissors to see who would be cleaning the toilet, Ray lost.

As he lifted the both the lid and the seat, a murderous old ghoul screeched at him, Ray jumping back into the hall with a yell. Amber screamed, hitting the wall. Tonks ran towards them and pointed her wand at the foul ghoul, who was now out of the toilet and running to escape the small bathroom. Tonks continue to miss the fast creature, Ray getting irritated once more. He made an energy ball, waited then threw it at the ghoul, killing him into ashes.

Ray grinned at the two girls, shaking his head. "I'm glad I was a good pitcher in baseball." He gloated.

Amber laughed, shaking her head while Tonks frowned.

"What's baseball?" She asked confused.

The teens waved at her, not really wanting to explain anything. Shrugging, Tonks walked into the bathroom.

"Will, I'll help you guys out; it looks like you can use it." She said with a nasty look up in the ceiling, which was nearly covered on black spots. "Eww."

The three of them worked quietly, Amber or Tonks occasionally humming under their breath, annoying Ray for the heck of it. They finished the bathroom in two hours, all of them wiping sweat from their forehead with their arms, sighing in relief.

"Hey, Molly say's it's time for lunch." Harry said, poking his head around the corner. "Great, you guys finished." He said with a smile, looking around the bathroom.

Amber smiled at boy, pushing her glass up her nose. Ray hid his grin and elbowed the teen girl next to him.

"**Remember what my sister said! No hitting on Harry!"** Ray warned amusingly.

Amber glared at Ray, who was only a few inches taller than she. **"I'm _not_ hitting on Harry! I'm smiling at him."**

"Are you two coming or are you just going to glare at each other all lunch?" Tonks said amused, walking out of the bathroom with Harry.

"We're coming!" They cried in union, walking behind the two.

They were silent as they made their way towards the kitchen. But it was Harry who broke the silence, looking back at the two teens.

"Will Sirius come back before I go to Hogwarts?" He asked curiously, missing his godfather.

"**He misses his godfather."** Ray told Amber. **"And it's only been a freaking _day_!"**

"**I know! I don't need to read his mind to know!"** Amber argued. **"And according to the book—which you still have to read—Harry and Sirius get really close while they clean the house."**

Ray glared at Amber before looking back at Harry. "We don't know." Ray told him truthfully.

Seeing the sad look cross his features, Amber bit her bottom lip.

"We can call Re—Cassandra if you want?" Amber told him, hoping he didn't catch the slip up.

Harry's eyes lighted up. "Could you do that?"

Amber looked to Ray who sighed, rolling his eyes, and took out his cell phone number, dialing his sister's number.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Privet Drive, house number six—

Rebecca walked out of Sirius arms and wrapped her own around her waist, all ready missing the warmth Sirius gave her. She turned, not wanting to see him.

"You, the Black Manor, your friends, Harry…" Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat, ready to tell the truth. "_Everyone_ you know. They shouldn't be real." She said softly. "There is a series of books that based on Harry's life and what he's going through." Rebecca turned to a shock and confused Sirius. "They're _all_ make-believe. _Fiction_! It shouldn't be real at all!"

"Maybe you still have the fever." Sirius said, waling up to the young woman and placed a hand on her forehead. "I _was_ never good at potions."

Rebecca sighed in irritation, shoving his hand from her forehead. "I'm not sick and I'm not mental!" She turned and walked over to her desk that held a bookshelf.

Taking out several books, Rebecca took hold of the Harry Potter books and walked over to the bed, letting them drop, all but the fifth one, with a small bounce on to the bed. She indicated her palm, looking to a shock Sirius.

"_There's_ your proof." She whispered. "But I don't have the fifth book, which is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. My brother and Amber have that back at the manor."

Sirius looked over to Rebecca surprise. "So you _know_ what's to happen—to _any_ of us—this year?" Rebecca nodded softly, looking down. "And you haven't said a damn word about this?" Sirius nearly yelled.

"I can't change anything." Rebecca whispered almost fearfully.

"Is Harry going to be okay at the hearing? Will he be free? What's Voldemort doing!" Sirius' voice rose angrily with each word.

He took hold of Rebecca's arms and shook her harshly while yelling at her.

"Are any of my friend's going to die? You have to save them, damn it! Why haven't you done anything to help?"

Rebecca looked up at Sirius sharply, tears falling quickly down her cheeks. "Because I can't change anything that's to happen! There are too many unknown consequences!" She yelled angrily, hoping the words get through to him. "Someone may die who wasn't supposed to or Voldemort could have attack earlier or later than what was meant to!" She said softly.

Shaking her head, Rebecca pushed Sirius away from her harshly and took several steps away, panting lightly as she tried to control her anger and her tears.

"_What you know now, What you've now heard, What you've now seen, May it be erased from your memory, Only remember that you've given me the potion, And not the other type of magic._"

Sirius took a step forward. "What did you—?"

But he stopped as he glowed white for a few seconds. Rebecca quickly took hold of the Harry Potter books and walked back to the shelf, placing the books in their respective hiding place. Sirius shook his head, blinking several times. Rebecca turned back to him, the books now hidden. Sirius saw the tear streaks on Rebecca's face and frown in confusion.

"Cassandra, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sirius walked up to the young woman, who turned her head, wiping her tears.

"Nothing, nothing." She told him, trying to keep her anger down.

Rebecca inhaled sharply when Sirius took hold of her face to make her look at him. She closed her eyes, trying to keep down the emotions going through her from just the simple touch. Her heart raced, pounding against her chest, her breath coming in short.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sirius asked concerned.

Rebecca opened her eyes and moved out of Sirius' grasp. "I'm fine. You should probably go."

"I can't." Sirius whispered.

Rebecca turned to him sharply. "What do you mean you can't?"

"You don't have any floo powder and I think that the Ministry will figure out something is going on if I go the way I came." Sirius explained.

Hearing the ring tone _I'm in love with a stripper_, Rebecca walked over to her bed and picked up her purse, opening the side pocket. She took out her cell and flipped it open.

"What do you want?" She asked, knowing who it is.

"**_Harry wants to know if Sirius will be here before he has to go to Hogwarts."_** Ray asked.

Rebecca looked back to Sirius. "Yes, Sirius will be going back to the manor right now."

"_**Okay, I'll tell Harry. Bye."**_

"Later."

Rebecca closed her phone and threw it to her bed.

"How am I going to go back if you don't have any flow powder?" Sirius asked curiously.

"_Here in my home, You should not be, Return back to the Black Manor, To your friends and family._"

"What did you do?" Sirius asked as he looked down at him as small white balls circled around him.

Then he was gone. Sighing, Rebecca sat down on the edge of the bed, Goofy and Casper jumping on to the bed. She leaned back, shaking her head.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." She muttered, closing her eyes tightly. "I need a cold shower." She said, standing up.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Will, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	10. Japanese Cherry Blossom

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 10: Japanese Cherry Blossom**

The next few days, Rebecca was spending more time in the Department of Mystery, trying to keep her mind busy and away from a certain man. At the moment Rebecca was sitting at the table with the French doors open, letting the cool night air inside the warm house. She was able to place how the mirror worked but wasn't able to figure to what time in place each experimental object went in.

So Rebecca decided that she would use her brother's camera three times to see where it travels to. But she had to ask Ray if she could even borrow it. As though reading his sister's mind, Rebecca's cell phone rang, her brother's ring tone playing.

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked tiredly.

"_**Mrs. Weasley wants to know if you're coming to the party?"**_

"I have too much work, I don't think I can." Rebecca said, rubbing her face with her right hand.

"**_It sounds like you can use a break."_** Amber's voice drifted into Rebecca's ears.

"Fucking Enano, you have me on speaker?"

Ray and Amber laughed, speaking in unison. "Yeah."

Rebecca sighed in frustration, not wanting to go any where _near_ the Black Manor.

"**_He's been wanting to see you, you know?"_** Amber said amused.

"Who?" Rebecca played dumb, knowing perfectly _who_ Amber was talking about.

"**_I think you know, Beca."_** Ray said, his voice filled with mirth.

"I don't care, I can't get involve with anyone and destroy the story line." Rebecca said, switching to Spanish incase someone was lingering about and listening in.

"**_Just come for an hour or so; you've been busy with work since you caught that _mysterious fever_."_** Amber emphasized the last two words.

Rebecca told her friend and her brother of what happened between her and Sirius. But the young woman left out the part of the emotions she felt for Sirius Black and what he does to her. Some things were just meant to keep private.

"I—I can't. I almost have this thing cracked and I don't want to lose focus on it. Oh, and Ray, can I use your camera?"

"**_Yeah, only if you come by the Manor for at least an hour."_** Ray countered smugly.

"That's black mailing!"

"**_Hey, I'm not the one who needs the camera."_**

Rebecca cried mockingly, hitting her head on to the table once. "Fine, but _only_ for an hour. I'll be there in five minutes."

And the young woman hung up. She sat up and held up her left hand, palm up, towards the French doors, gesturing her fingers inwardly once, the doors closing shut, the lock clicking. Rebecca quickly jogged up stairs and into her room, changing into a pair of baggy jeans that hung off her hips and covered her black high heeled boots that stopped mid way of her lower leg.

Rebecca put on a black t-shirt that stopped just above her pierced navel and a low V-neck that stopped just at the tip of her cleavage. She then placed a black button up shirt, leaving it open and the sleeves open as will. She then let her hair out of the messy bun and brushing her fingers through it as she made her way into her bathroom. She started to re-apply the black eye-liner around her eyes, a small bit going upwards from each corner of her eyes, and coffee flavor lip gloss.

Rebecca then placed green contacts on before picking up the body spray _Japanese Cherry Blossom_ and sprayed it over her chest, stomach, then on her thighs. She placed her wand inside her front right pocket, the button up shirt covering it, and walked into her room once more, grabbing her cell phone from the bed and putting it in her left front pocket. She then turned, Apparating into her brother's room at the Black Manor.

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and quietly moved down the hall, the stairs, the hallway on the first floor, and finally down the stairs to the kitchen below. She opened the door and smiled to those who greeted her, a few wolf whistle echoing about the room.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, I'm no damn piece of meat!" Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes. "Hey Ron, congrats on making Prefect." She called out to Ron, who smiled at her, blushing. "You too, Hermione."

"Thanks." Ron yelled back as Hermione nodded her head.

Fred and George begun to tease Ron, seeing the blush.

"Leave him alone, you guys." Rebecca told them with a shake of her head.

"Glad you can make it, dear." Molly said, hugging the girl.

"Me too, Mrs. Weasley." Rebecca said with a smile, hugging the woman back.

Once Molly let her go, Rebecca was immediately crushed into another hug, seeing red hair.

"Your brother and your friend tells us that you've been working too hard. So hard that some times you don't even see my father in the elevator." Bill said, holding the girl at arms length, a seductive smile on his lips.

Rebecca smirked seductive, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm kinda close to cracking a time traveling mirror and I jut want to get it over with."

"You want to just leave here and go somewhere _quiet_?" Bill suggested in a low voice.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "I don't go somewhere _quiet_ with someone I _barely_ just know."

Bill smiled with a shrug of his shoulders but he was pushed aside as Fred hugged her tightly into his chest.

"Nice to see you again, Cassy." He tells her, inhaling deeply.

Rebecca pats his back, frowning in amusement. "You too, Fred."

As Fred pulled away being pushed aside by his twin, crushing the young woman into his chest as will.

"You smell nice." He said after inhaling deeply, letting her go, smiling down at her.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she watched George's smile widen. She closed the front of her shirt with her left hand and slapping George with her right, hard.

"I guess I deserved that." George said, messaging his cheek.

Rebecca moved away, letting her shirt go. " Uh, _yeah_!"

Chuckling in disbelief, Rebecca walks over towards her brother and Amber, who were talking with Remus and Arthur. But a wizard wearing a long overcoat with oddly lumps in unlikely places moved in front of her. He took her left hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"My name is Mundungus, at your services." He said with a low bow.

Rebecca chuckled uncomfortably, trying to take her hand back from his. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mundungus."

"Please, just Mundungus." He said with a lopsided smile.

Then an arm was draped over Rebecca's shoulders, Mundungus letting the young woman go as he sees this as a protective territory.

"Sorry mate, but I believe this one is taken." A familiar voice said.

Rebecca stiffen somewhat, not wanting to face this person at the moment. Mundungus moved aside, looking sheepish.

"Sorry Sirius." Mundungus said, starting to walk away.

Rebecca then narrowed her eyes, looking down at her fingers. "Hey!" She yelled loudly, turning out of Sirius' arm and looking at Mundungus. "Give me back my rings, you asshole! Before I turn you into lobster and cook you!" Rebecca threaten.

Mundungus reached into his front pockets and handed the glaring woman back her rings.

"Sorry." He mumbled, hurriedly walking away.

Rebecca shook her head, putting on her rings in their right positions. A sterling silver butterfly on her thumb and a heart shape ring with a white diamond in the middle in her ring finger. Rebecca turned and looked up as she almost bumped into someone. Her insides turned as she looked deep into the gray orbs that seemed to capture her in a trance every time she sees them.

"I didn't know you were engaged?" Sirius said with a frown, picking up her left hand and examining her ring finger, caressing his thumb over her skin.

Rebecca surpassed a shiver, clearing her throat. "I'm not nor am I married. It's the only place that ring fits and it costs too much money to have it fitted to any other finger." She said in a low voice.

Sirius smiled, looking at the girl. "Will, that's good to hear. You're too young to be engaged or even married. You still have a life ahead of you."

Rebecca inhaled and exhaled shakily. "Yeah, I guess." She gave a weak smile, needing to move from this man fast.

Sirius has ceased to neither stroke the back of Rebecca's hand nor let her go. Rebecca felt her knees begun to weaken, as her breath was caught in her throat. This was why she didn't want to come. She knew if stayed long enough, Rebecca would do something stupid—not regret, but stupid—and compromised the plot line. Besides, she couldn't afford to fall in love, not again.

"You smell nice." Sirius whispered huskily, his eyes darkening.

Rebecca swallowed, her throat dry. "Thank you." She whispered in a shaky voice.

The party continued on around them, the only people noticing the two were Ray, Amber, Harry, Bill, Arthur, and Remus. They all had smiles on their faces, three out of the six plotting to get them closer then they all ready were. Ray and Amber looked to each other, both of their eyes showing sympathy and joy for their friend and sister.

"**But it's like she said, we can't mess with the plot line of the story."** Amber told him.

Ray sighed, looking back to his sister and Sirius. **"I know and I want Rebecca to be happy."**

"**But Sirius has to die."** Amber tells him sadly. **"He dies towards the end of this year and we can't stop it."**

"**Should we go interrupt them?"** Ray asked after a few moments of silence.

"**Nah, let Rebecca get little what she can from love."** Amber told him.

'_Is it me or is our faces getting closer?'_ Rebecca thought, seeing the closeness of Sirius eyes.

'_What is she **wearing**? The fragrance has me in trance!'_ Sirius thought, wanting nothing more but to kiss the girl.

Suddenly, their trance on each other was interrupted by a tall black, bald man thumping Sirius' back.

"Now, who is this lovely young woman?" He asked, his voice deep and low.

Both Rebecca and Sirius blinked rapidly, Rebecca moving her hand from Sirius' own, clearing her throat. The black man was smiling at the girl seductively. Rebecca smiled back politely, wanting to get away.

"Kingsley, this is Cassandra Ramirez, Ray's older sister. Cassy, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." Sirius introduce them.

Rebecca shook Kingsley's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Shacklebolt. I believe I've seen you in the elevator once or twice at the Ministry."

Realization dawned on to the taller man. "Oh, you're that new pretty woman that works in the Department of Mysteries."

Rebecca smiled, blushing. "Yes, that would be me."

"I would have never thought you would be working in that department."

Rebecca chuckled. "Yes, will, they only need me because I'm best at solving puzzles." She shrugged, looking around the semi crowded kitchen. "Will, if you excuse me gentlemen, I wish to get something to drink."

'_Before I pass out.'_ She thought to herself.

"Not at all, be our guest." Kingsley said, moving aside.

Rebecca smiled, catching Sirius' eyes before walking past them and over to the table to get a cup of Butterbeer.

"Not bad, Sirius. You really know how to pick them." Kingsley said in a low voice, watching the girl.

Sirius shook his head, looking at Rebecca as will. "She's too young, Kingsley, I'm like a father to her."

Kingsley laughed, looking at his friend. "You're not _that_ old, Sirius."

Sirius looked up at his friend. "I feel it and I look it every time I look into a mirror."

And he walked away, Kingsley shaking his head after his friend.

"You got it bad, mate, you got it _bad_." He said under his breath, walking away.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Harry walked over to Ray and Amber, looking from Rebecca to his Godfather.

"Do you think we should do something to help those two?" He asked, looking to Ray and Amber.

Both teens shook their heads, Ray sighing sadly.

"No," Amber said. "Let them do this on their own."

"Besides," Ray added, looking at Harry. "My sister is a working alcoholic and I doubt she'll have time to just hang out with him."

Harry looked at them incredulously. "Do you guys really have no faith in them being together? Or do you just think that my Godfather isn't good enough for your sister or friend?" He asked hotly.

Ray scoffed, shaking his head. "Hell no, we're just saying that we _know_ Cassandra and she'll try everything in her power to _not_ get caught up in this whole love thing."

"Bec—Cassy just doesn't want to get hurt again or go through something that she knows that will hurt her in _any_ way mentally." Amber explains.

Ray put a hand on Harry's shoulder, looking at his sister making her way towards them. "Trust me when I say this, my sister likes your Godfather a _lot_ but she's afraid to admit it."

Ray looked back to Harry, who nodded solemnly and put up a forced smile at Rebecca.

"You look nice, Cassandra." Harry inhaled silently, Rebecca's fragrance filling his nose. "And you smell nice."

Rebecca laughed, shaking her head. "Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled truthfully and walked away towards the twins and Mundungus. Rebecca shook her head, looking at her brother and her friend who were trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Oh shut up!" She told them annoyed.

This only made the two teens laugh, shaking their heads at a flustered Rebecca.

"I don't get why the men were acting that way." Rebecca defended, crossing her arms.

Amber shrugged. "Maybe because you look sexy in that outfit." She suggested.

"Or maybe it's the body spray you put on." Ray said. "Every time you put that on when we go somewhere, guys are always turning their heads to look back at you."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at them. "Yeah right." She mumbled, taking a large gulp of Butterbeer. "I need something stronger." She said, setting down the cup on the table to her left.

"You need to get laid!" Ray retorted.

Rebecca brought up her left hand, licking her fingers, and slapping the side of her brother's head, making him wince downwards, scolding up at her.

"Maybe you just need to shut the hell up." Rebecca said with a glare. "Pendejo, always thinking dirty!"

Ray just made a face at her and looked past her, raising an eyebrow. Rebecca and Amber frown at Ray and turned to the side to see Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks walking up to them.

"How'd you do it?" Tonks asked as neither Hermione nor Ginny said anything for a while.

Rebecca was taken back, frowning in confusion. "Do what?"

"Get the guys to act like that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione only blushed, nodding her head fiercely. "And wanting to just…" She tried to find the words.

"Hug you to death?" Rebecca tried to help out.

The girls laughed, knowing that she was just kidding, although that's what it looked like the boys and men were doing to her.

Rebecca smiled, shrugging. "Amber says it's because of how I look and my brother say's it's because of the body spray I put on."

"What's body spray?" Tonks and Ginny asked.

"What fragrance?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"It's like perfume but not too strong, and it's called _Japanese Cherry Blossom_."

"Where can we buy some?" They asked in unison.

Rebecca laughed and shook her head. She put her hands around her back and pictured three twelve oz of _Japanese Cherry Blossom_ I her hand. She felt the bottles take form and smiled, moving her hands from behind her back and holding out the bottles to the three girls.

"I think you wanted these." Rebecca said, her eyes twinkling.

The three girls smiled in surprise but took a bottle each.

"Thank you!" They said in unison, walking away.

"How'd—?" Ray and Amber said baffled.

Rebecca smiled at them. "I found out not too long ago that I can project things." She shrugged at them.

"That's a cool a power!" Amber said.

Ray nodded. "Man, if I had that I would be getting laid _all_ the time!"

Rebecca shook her head in disgust as she licked her left fingers once more and slapping the back of Ray's head, making him cry out in protest.

"Will you stop!" He cried.

"Then stop thinking dirty things, you damn pervert! It's no wonder I got the power instead." Rebecca said with a shake of her head.

Ray mumbled mockingly under his breath, moving his head from side to side.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Will, I hope you enjoyed it! And I highly suggest you buy that body spray from _Bath and Body works_, it really is a nice fragrance! Will, please review!**


	11. Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Off To Hogwarts

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics"_ Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 11: Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Off To Hogwarts**

Rebecca stood with Arthur, talking about the problems at work. Although the young woman doesn't work outside the Department of Mysteries, rumors still fly into their sections. Voldemort has yet to attack anyone yet but it's only a matter of time. Like the deadly calm before the storm. You never know when it's going to strike but you know it's there and will hit hard on the one place it's targeting.

From across the room, Sirius stood with Remus and Kingsley, not really paying attention to the conversation. He watched Rebecca's every move, smiled when she laughed, and frown whenever she was sad or thinking too hard. He wanted nothing else but to go over and kiss her until all her worries go away. But it seemed like something was stopping him, as though there was this invisible force that was put between him. Not by him, that was for sure, but it seemed to have been coming from Rebecca.

As though reading his mind, Rebecca looks over to him with a sad and guilty look which confuses Sirius. Why would she be sad or even guilty? She hasn't done anything wrong. At least to Sirius knowledge, but even then he would have heard something from her brother, right?

"I don't know, Kingsley, maybe we _should_ dunk Sirius' head into the Butterbeer." Remus voice pierced through Sirius' thoughts.

Sirius turned to Remus with a raised eyebrow. "You do that and you'll be sorry you ever did anything tonight."

Remus and Kingsley smirked in amusement, shaking their heads at their friend. They saw the longing look in his eyes, watching Rebecca from across the room.

"Will, Remus, it's a miracle! Sirius is _actually_ listening to us now." Kingsley joked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, looking back to Rebecca, who was now talking with Arthur once more.

"Just go over and talk to her, mate!" Remus told his friend.

Sirius turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He played dumb.

The two other wizards rolled their eyes. Sometimes Sirius was too hard headed to admit or do something so small such as this. Sirius shook his head and looked back to Rebecca.

"I feel like she doesn't want me to go near her." Sirius told them seriously.

Kingsley frowned. "Now why would she? You two were practically about to kiss before I interrupted."

Sirius grunted in annoyance. "Yeah, thanks for that, mate."

Kingsley laughed, slapping a hand once on Sirius' back. "Not a problem mate. Be grateful!" He added from the look Sirius gave him. "If I didn't stop you two, you guys would have went at it right here in front of the kids."

Sirius rolled his eyes, turning to see Rebecca walking over to her brother and friend. She hugged them and walked away, saying goodbye to those she passed by before she was stopped by Molly. Soon she was walking towards the kitchen doors quickly. Sirius gave Kingsley his goblet and walked after the young woman, trying to silence his steps. He followed her all the way upstairs and into her brother's room. He watched from the door way as Rebecca looked through a bag that belonged to Ray.

She cried in triumphant when she brought out some kind of Muggle device (a video camera). Rebecca turned and cried out in startled, placing a hand to her heart as she tried to calm herself and her breathing.

"What are you doing up here?" Rebecca asked breathlessly.

Sirius shrugged, walking into the room and looking around the surprisingly clean room. "Just thought I go rest for a while and saw the door opened."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything on his actions. "Will, don't let me stand in your way."

She walked towards the door but was turned around by Sirius, their faces close as he brought her body to his. Rebecca's arms were trapped between their bodies; the camera uncomfortable between their shoulders but neither seemed to notice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rebecca asked breathlessly.

"Don't know." Sirius replied, watching intently into Rebecca's eyes.

Before Rebecca knew it, Sirius pressed his mouth to hers. Rebecca's eyes closed automatically, clutching her free hand with Sirius' robes as her mind shut down completely. She kissed him back not thinking of any of the consequences but just kissing a man that she fell for the first time she has ever read of him from the books and seen him on the movies. She pressed her body even closer to Sirius, his hands holding on to her waist, both adults wanting to be closer to one another.

"Siri—Oh! Sorry!"

Harry blushed furiously as Rebecca and Sirius jumped away from each other, both blushing. Rebecca cleared her throat, looking gratefully at Harry as her mind had started to work properly once more.

"I have to go." She told them and turned, Apparating from the manor.

Sirius cleared his own throat and smiled at Harry. He walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the party, shall we?" Sirius said, steering them out of the room.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Privet Drive, House number six—

Rebecca put a hand to her stomach and inhaled shakily, sitting at the end of her bed, placing the camera a few ways from her. Her heart continuously raced within her ribcage, the hot sensation slowly fading from her body.

'_What the hell was I thinking?'_ Rebecca thought, her breathing slowly becoming even. _'I could have jeopardized the story line!'_

Groaning, she falls back on to her bed, placing her right arm over her eyes but regretted it as she saw Sirius in her mind. She moves her arm and opens her eyes, trying to get her mind thinking of something other then Sirius Black. But the hot tingling sensation on her lips and her waist. Touching her lips ever so slightly, Rebecca could remember the closeness of her and Sirius' body.

Suddenly, Rebecca moves to her left side and curls up, crying. As much as she loves being in the Harry Potter world and being so close to her favorite characters, it hurts Rebecca that she could be happy while her parents were dead, along with friends during the attack that shouldn't even have happened. And now her friends and family that _are_ alive could be in danger so long as neither she nor her brother give out their true identity.

Finally giving in to the weariness and the drainage of energy, Rebecca fell asleep, her dreams full of darkness.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Next day, Privet Drive, House number six—

Ray was in his room, packing what he was taking to Hogwarts. He and Amber went home after the party ended, believing to be with Rebecca at the moment. Rumored spread fast at the manor of what happened to Sirius and his sister but it was quickly forgotten—to most—when Harry saw Molly with the boggart turning into different people she cared dead on the drawing room floor, which was around the time the party ended.

Finally done packing, Ray closed his trunk and walked out of his room and over to his sisters. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Rebecca putting on black eyeliner around her eyes, making her eyes stand out more. Ray knew his sister was pretty (although he teases her about being ugly but that's what are brothers suppose to do!) and would kill any guy that would hurt his sister again. Her only problem was trusting men she liked again.

"Are you ready or are you just standing there so you can figure out how to put on eyeliner seeing as you _are_ a girl." Rebecca's teasing voice brought Ray out of his thoughts.

He glared at her but let it slide for now. "I'm done packing." He told her. "Are you sure you want to come? I mean, don't you have work with the Ministry?"

Rebecca nodded her head, grabbing her navy blue New York Yankee's hat off of a bear upon her desk.

"Yes, but John let me have the morning off to see you and Amber off."

"Talking about me?" Amber asked, jumping next to Ray with a smile on her face.

Rebecca and Ray smirked, knowing full well that Amber was hyper at that moment.

"Dug into the candy stash before leaving, I presume?" Rebecca said with a teasing smile, putting on her hat.

Amber smiled, shrugging. "I got too nervous. I mean, I'm _really_ going to Hogwarts! I hope I'm in Gryffindor."

The siblings laughed at their friend, shaking their heads as they made their way out of the room, Amber following behind.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Platform 9 ¾—

Rebecca stood with her brother and Amber in the shadows, the three of them looking around the crowded platform. Parents all came with their children in hopes that no Death Eaters—or anything bad for that matter—happens. Ray was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his blue LA Dodgers hat shadowing his face. He wore a tight black shirt with black jeans covering his black and white DC shoes. His trunk was at his feet, along with a tawny owl in his cage on top.

Rebecca and Amber stood on either side of his trunk, both girls standing carelessly and bored-ly. Rebecca was leaning on her right leg while Amber leaned on her left. Amber was wearing beige cargo capris that scrunched up towards her ankle, showing off her white Adidas with red strips on the sides. She also wore a white t-shirt that had a gold crown with the words 'PRINCESS' on the bottom in black. Her hair was left down, Amber's face shadowed by the darkness in the back while the light glared into her glasses, no one able to see her eyes. Her hands were in her pocket, her trunk next to Ray's with her pure white cat with a black star on his forehead named Aquila sitting on top of the trunk.

Rebecca wore baggy blue pants that covered white K-Swiss shoes and a black t-shirt that had tinkerbell in the front and back. In white letters on the front it said 'Little fairy' while on the back in white letters it said 'BIG temper.' She wore a floor length coat that was made of light fabric, her hands in the pockets, while her hat shadowing her own face.

"When do you think they'll be here?" Amber asked quietly.

"Soon." Rebecca answered simply in the same tone.

They watched the crowd in amusement as their curious looks and whispers always aimed towards the trio. Many gave them dirty looks but mostly curious and suspicion looks. But the trio ignored them and searched the crowd for any other suspicion figures. Though no one would be that stupid to attack at the train station… or so the trio has hoped. Rebecca was then stumbled back a bit, two clawed paws digging on to the top of her chest while a tongue licked her bottom face.

Rebecca moved her face around, pushing the bear-like dog down, where it sat down, it's tail wagging furiously as it's tongue hanged out as it panted lightly.

"Nice to see you too, Snuffles." Rebecca said, wiping her face dry and cleaned.

She felt the emotions go through her, knowing full well that this 'dog' could turn into a man any time he wanted. Looking up, Rebecca greeted Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and the kids.

"Nothing happened while you guys came here, did it?" Rebecca asked, though she knew that they didn't.

"No, everything was fine." Lupin told her.

"You're not going to work today, dear?" Molly asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, I'm going to the Ministry when the train leaves."

"Will, why don't you come by for dinner tonight?" Molly suggested with a kind smile.

Rebecca smiled sadly. "As much as I would love to eat your cooking, Mrs. Weasley, I have to work over on my Muggle job until one in the morning."

Ray and Amber shared a look that made Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, and the twins suspicious of what it meant. Then the warning whistle sounded and everyone begun to board the train. Rebecca turned to Amber and Ray, hugging Amber first.

"Don't do anything to ruin the plot." Rebecca warned her friend.

Amber rolled her eyes, letting her friend go and gathering her trunk, her cat jumping off to stand next to her.

"I won't, I promise."

Rebecca turned to her brother. "Keep an eye on her." She muttered, doing the handshake with her brother.

"I will. And don't work so hard, either." Ray told his sister in warning with a knowing look.

"Promise, now hurry up and get on the train before it leaves you guys behind." Rebecca told them, saying goodbye to the other kids.

Rebecca suddenly remembered something and quickly moved around the parents to the train, catching her brother by the arm at the door.

"You're supposed to work in Hogsmeade during the weekends; Dumbledore is supposed to give you the details." Rebecca leaned closer to her brother. "Whatever you do, watch out for Draco Malfoy and a teacher called Umbridge, you'll see her tonight at dinner. If anything wrong happens, text me, call me, write me a letter or an e-mail, I'll check the book to see what changed or something."

Ray nodded. "I will, don't worry, k?"

Rebecca sighed. "Okay, see you at thanksgiving then, Dumbledore's going to let you and Amber come home for four days."

Ray nodded and got on to the train, closing the door. Rebecca moved out of the gathering parents and turned back to the train to see it moving away, Molly going with it as she talked with Harry. Once the train rounded the corner, Rebecca turned and started walking out of the secret platform, needing to get to work and figure out the time mirror all ready.

"Cassandra!"

Rebecca cringed at the name and turned to see Tonks jogging up to her along with the other adults.

"Are you going to the Ministry?" The young but older than Rebecca asked.

"Yea, I am. You want a ride?" Rebecca asked, her eyes darting over to Mad-Eye and Arthur.

"No, thank you." Mad-Eye and Arthur said in unison.

"Yes please." Tonks said excitedly.

Rebecca nodded, smiling at the enthusiastic witch. "Okay, let's go then."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Hogwarts train—

Ray and Amber watched as the adults begun to shrink rapidly but Sirius was bounding alongside the window, wagging it's tail, blurred people on the platform laughing to see Sirius chasing the train. Soon the train turned the corner and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us." Hermione said in a worried voice.

"Oh lighten up! He hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke." Ron told her.

"As much I agree with Hermione, Ron's right too." Amber said.

Fred than clapped his hands together. "Well, can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later."

Both he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

"We should go find a compartment." Harry told them.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er, um." Ron looked down nervously.

"We're—well—Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Fine." Harry said.

"Don't worry guys, we understand. Go ahead, we'll be fine, right Harry?" Amber looked over to Harry, who grinned.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Harry turned to his two friends. "See you later then."

Both Ron and Hermione dragged their trunks, Crookshanks, and a caged Pigwidgeon off toward the engine end of the train. Harry felt an odd sense of loss; never had he traveled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.

"Come on you three, if we get a move on, we'll be able to save them places." Ginny told them.

"Right." The three teens said in unison.

They smiled and picked up their trunks and caged owls, Aquila following next to Amber. They followed Ginny towards the back of the train, looking into the full compartments. Many of the compartments they passed, Ray and Amber noticed people stared back at Harry with great interest, several of them nudging their neighbors and pointed Harry out.

"You're quiet popular." Amber said jokingly, smiling over to Harry, who looked over his shoulder with a frown but a grin on his face.

In the last compartment, they met a round face boy neither Ray nor Amber knew, a frog gripped in one hand, pulling his trunk with the other.

"Hi Harry." He panted. "Hi Ginny. Hi, um..."

Amber smiled amusingly, the boy blushing, while Ray only stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Amber Fiegehen. Nice to meet you."

"Ray Ramirez." Ray said, nodding his head.

"Neville Longbottom. Everywhere's full, I can't find a seat." He said, looking over to Harry, who smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny squeezed past him to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one. There's only Loony Lovegood in here—"

"I didn't want to disturb anyone." Neville mumbled.

"Don't be silly. She's all right." Ginny said laughingly.

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside, Harry, Neville, Amber, and Ray following.

"Hi, Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?" Ginny asked.

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. This girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness, which told Harry and Amber (Ray wasn't really paying attention to the inside of the compartment) Neville had chosen to pass this compartment. The girl had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping; she was wearing a necklace of butterbeer caps, and reading a magazine upside down. Her eyes ranged over Neville, Amber, Ray, and finally rested on Harry. She nodded.

"Thanks." Ginny said, smiling at her.

The three Gryffindor's and the two newcomers stowed their trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down, Aquila curling at his master's feet. Luna was watching them over her upside-down magazine, which was called _The Quibbler_. She didn't seem to blink like other normal humans. Because Harry had taken a seat in front of her, Luna only continued to stare and stare at him, making him wish that he hadn't sat before her.

"Had a good summer Luna?" Ginny asked.

Amber tuned out the conversation and looked over to Neville, who was sitting to her left. "So what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Neville whispered.

"Same year as Harry I'm guessing?"

Neville nodded. "What about you? I've never seen you two before."

"We transferred from America." Ray told him, sitting across from Amber, Ginny to his left.

"_You're_ Harry Potter." Luna suddenly said, staring right at Harry without blinking.

"I know I am." Harry said, nodding unsure about the girl.

Neville, Amber, and Ray chuckled, Luna turning her pale eyes upon him.

"I don't know who you are." Luna shifted her gaze to Amber then Ray and back to Neville. "Neither of you."

"I'm nobody." Neville said hurriedly.

"No you're not." Ginny said sharply. "Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Amber Fiegehen." She nodded her head.

"Ray Ramirez." Ray said, stretching out his legs before him.

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_." Luna said in a singsong voice.

And she raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Amber and Ray looked at each other with a look, shaking their head.

"**I think this one's crazy!"** Ray said, looking over to Amber.

She put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile, nodding her head. **"She's a bit… uh, what's the word… **different**."**

Ray scoffed, crossing his arms. **"I think different isn't the word."**

Amber let a small laugh out, looking away when the other four looked her way. Ray looked out into the hallway, trying to hide his smile. Soon, the compartment became utterly quiet, the train rattling on, speeding the students into open country. It was full of sunlight one moment and the next the train was passing beneath ominously gray clouds. Ray was asleep, his hat covering his eyes, while Amber had her forehead leaning up against the window, looking out into the deserted hallway, a student or two passing every few hours.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Another Remembrall?" Harry said.

"No, I could do with one, thought, I lost the old one ages ago… No, look at this…" Neville said before he dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag.

After a little bit of rummaging, he pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except that it was covered which what looked like boils rather than spines. Amber raised an eyebrow at this, knowing exactly what was coming. She looked over to Ray, who continued to sleep on, wondering if she should wake him or not.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_." He said proudly.

Harry and Amber stared at the thing, Amber more apprehension of it. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare." Neville said, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it.

"**Ray… you might want to wake up and take cover."** Amber warned.

"Does it—er—do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" Neville said proudly and Amber couldn't help but smile at the boy. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism—hold Trevor for me…"

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, watching what Neville was doing. Neville held the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and…

"**Ray! Wake UP!"** Amber screeched.

But it was too late, Neville gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill and the next thing everyone knew, liquid squirted from every boil on the plant, thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. It hit the ceiling, the windows, and Luna Lovegood's magazine. Ginny had flung her arms in front of her face just in time, while Harry's hands were too busy preventing the escape of Trevor, received a face full.

The liquid had covered all of Amber from head to toe on her right side, while Ray (who woke from Amber's screeching) got the slim only on his lower face and left ear, thanks to his hat. Aquila was hissing at Neville, his back stretched out with his tail and hair all standing up as he was covered in the slim. Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his yes.

"S—sorry." He gasped. "I haven't tried that before… Didn't realize it would be quite so... Don't worry though, Stinksap's not poisonous." Neville added nervously as Harry spat a mouth full onto the floor.

"What the hell was that shit!" Ray yelled out in anger, shoving his hat out of his eyes.

"Uh…" Neville blushed nervously, looking sheepishly.

"_Limpeado_!" Ray said in irritation, not liking being dirty or smelling.

Everyone looked around the compartment to see all of the liquid had vanished from that simple word. But before they could say anything the door slid open, Amber scolding at the person she disliked.

"Oh… hello, Harry." The girl said nervously.

"**Who's the chick?"** Ray asked, studying the girl with a smirk.

Amber scolded even further, her lips going into a thin line. **"Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Harry likes her and it's likewise."**

Ray smirked. **"No wonder you're looking at her like you want to kill her."**

"Oh… hi." Harry said blankly.

"Um…" Cho said, looking to her left and blushed lightly as she saw Ray then looked back to Harry. "Well… just thought I'd say hello… 'bye then."

She closed the door again and departed. Ray raised an eyebrow, looking over to Amber then to Harry, who was looking at him with a somewhat angry look. Ray only shrugged his shoulders and pulled down his hat once more, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wake me when we get there." He said before falling into a light slumber.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Will, I hope you enjoyed it! Will, please review!**


	12. Enemies Alert!

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics_" Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 12: Enemies Alert!**

Rebecca drove back to the house in less then twenty minutes, Tonks giddy on the ride over as she never drove in a car before, especially with how Rebecca drove. The two of them quickly walked inside the house, Tonks greeting Goofy and Casper when they came running towards her, wagging their tails.

"You can use the fireplace; I need to get something that I forgot." Rebecca told the witch, walking up the stairs slowly.

Tonks stood up, the dogs backing up. "Okay. I'll see you later then." The witch called back, lifting a hand in farewell.

"The floo powder is in a pot on the right. Have a safe trip, k?" Rebecca said with a smile, the dogs running into the living room.

She jogged the rest of the way and walked down the hall into her room. She looked around the room for her brother's camera and smiled when she saw it over by the dresser. Rebecca walked over to it and took hold of it just as the hairs in the back of her neck rose. Rebecca put the camera in her backpack that was sitting on the chair and quickly turned, taking out her wand from her left pocket.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Reacto_!"

Rebecca's eyes widen and dodged to the floor. She turned over only to stare at the tip of a wand.

"I don't think it would be wise of you to move." A snarling female voice said.

Rebecca continued to stare at the wand tip, throwing aside her wand. The unknown female chuckled, slowly backing from the young woman.

"Stand up _Mudblood_." The female growled.

Rebecca slowly stood, afraid to get hit by one of the three deadly spells. Finally having the courage, the young woman looked up to see her attacker. She raised an eyebrow when she didn't recognize the older woman before her. Although she has read the books many times over and over again it never really described _all_ of the characters in this world she, her brother, and her friend now live in.

The woman had pale white skin that her blue eyes stood out more with a long crooked nose and chin length straight black hair. She stood at good foot or two taller than Rebecca, _without_ the high heels, which this bad witch wasn't wearing. She wore a long, black cloak that brushed around her ankles. The brooch of a Slytherin crest was embedded on her left side, shinning brightly from the sun.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Rebecca asked calmly, trying to sense others in the house.

"My name is not of importance. The only important thing is that I had found you after all these years." The woman said coldly, glaring at the younger woman.

Rebecca raised both her eyebrows in surprise, taken back to hear what the woman had just said.

"What do you mean you found me after all these years?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

'_What the hell did Dumbledore do to us? What time were we in when the Death Eaters attacked us?'_ Rebecca thought, mentally noting to speak with the old wizard after this.

The woman laughed, her grip on her wand tightening. "It looks like you don't remember; let me have the honor to refresh your memory. You and your brother were the ones we were seeking in America fourteen years ago. We don't know how you and your brother did it but I knew as soon as I saw you at the Ministry that you were the one that escaped." The witch shook her head. "You look the same as the day we attacked."

Rebecca hummed, narrowing her eyes. "So you were there with Voldemort's followers." It was a statement, not a question.

The woman shivered at the mention of her master's name but smirked. "Yes, I was. We had to leave before the old fool of a wizard Dumbledore and the Auror's came, giving you and your brother the chance to escape. We had hoped that one of Fenrir's men would have finished you two brats off but we guessed wrong when one of them came back to report and died just seconds afterwards."

"Fenrir Greyback." Rebecca whispered the name. "Voldemort actually thought that mere werewolves would scare us to death?" She shook her head. "Not a chance, but I guess you can already see that."

The woman growled, glaring deadly at Rebecca. "Will, this time my lord will give me, Zilar Litamenck, the high praise when I turned you in to him. Then we will trap your brother with you as our bait."

Rebecca begun to laugh, shaking her head and grinning at the older witch. The witch growled, her wand shaking in fury believing Rebecca was mocking her.

"I believe it is the other way around." Rebecca said after she calmed down, smirking smugly at the witch. "_Trespassing into my home, You do not belong here, Stuck within a crystal cage you cannot touch, Prisoner here until something crosses my mind along._"

The woman frowned. "Wha—?"

White bar-lights surrounded around the witch as crystals formed a small circle around her. Zilar touched the bar only to jump back, surprised that it shocked her. She growled and went to move the crystal with her wand but it didn't work. She tried to kick it but it shocked her once more. Rebecca smiled and turned to get her wand and her backpack. She looked around her room to see if she needed anything else, Zilar screaming and yelling in frustration behind her.

Satisfied, Rebecca turned and walked over to the witch, shouldering her backpack. She sighed, leaning on her left foot.

"_To the Ministry of Magic, We need to go, Into the Auror's Headquarters, We need to be, The both of us beaten up, Zilar Litamenck unconscious once we get there_."

White lights circled around them quickly, disappearing from the room.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Ministry of Magic, Auror Headquarter—

The witches and wizards were talking and laughing, going on about the morning like any other day. But they all quickly took out their wands and turned when they heard a loud crack.

"Cassandra!"Tonks and Kingsley yelled in shock.

Rebecca rolled a couple of times and groaned, wishing that she didn't put in the beaten up on both of them in the spell. Her arms were bleeding, as was her forehead, and her legs felt numbed with pain, her right ankle feeling like it might be sprained. She pushed herself on to a sitting position on her right thigh, her eyes watering with tears as pain shot through her arms. Rebecca bit back a cry, looking over to Zilar in front of her to see her as worse as she felt at the moment, unconscious.

"Cassandra, what happened?" Kingsley asked as he kneeled next to her.

He helped her up along with another wizard, Cassandra panting as her whole body hurt from the movement.

"Isn't that Zilar Litamenck from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Another wizard asked confused.

"Yes and she attacked me at my house. I Apparated here, though I was aiming for the entrance, not here." She told them breathlessly. "She's a Death Eater, she told me she was there the night the enemy attacked my home in America."

Then the woman passed out, Kingsley holding on to her tightly.

"Get the witch into a cell and someone call a nurse, hurry!" Kingsley ordered.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Hogwarts Express—

It was an hour or two that Ray was woken to voices inside the compartment. He then regretted not taking out his CD player from his trunk but now he was too lazy to even get out of his seat to do so. So instead he only stretched out his legs and arms, giving out a long sigh/moan before sitting up straight and taking off his hat. He brushed his palm over his hair before setting his hat back on and yawning, looking over to Amber, Harry, Neville, and Hermione who sat in the seat before him.

They all stared at him, Amber more in amusement, before going back to what they were doing.

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked as Harry closed the magazine.

"Of course not," Hermione said scathingly before Harry could answer. "_The Quibbler's_ rubbish, everyone knows that."

"**How long was I asleep?"** Ray asked still sleepily to Amber.

Amber turned from Hermione to Ray. **"Oh… I say an hour or two."**

"**Did I miss much?"** Ray rubbed his right eye, breathing in silently.

"**No, except Ron making fun of people."** Amber looked to the door. **"Oh trouble is about to come in five… four… three… two…"**

The compartment door opened, everyone, but Luna who was hiding behind her magazine once again, looking over to see who it was. The whole compartment but Ray and Amber narrowed their eyes or glared at the three boys standing their, the one in the middle with sleek back blonde hair smirking.

"What?" Harry said aggressively before the three newcomers could open their mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." Drawled Draco Malfoy, "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Who's the asshole?" Ray asked out loud by mistake.

Draco glared over to Ray dangerously, Ray who was glaring back un-scared. Amber cleared her throat, trying not to laugh out loud.

"**Draco Malfoy."** Ray looked over to Amber with a raised eyebrow. **"The Slytherin Prince at Hogwarts, and, like you sometimes, a pain in the… butt. He's just gotten Prefect and can give anyone detention if he wants. He has been after Harry and his friends since day one. He's always trying to get them into trouble or kicked them out of school, mostly Harry though."**

"I asked you a question!" Draco said angrily.

Ray tore his gaze from Amber and over to Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"What'd you want?" He asked annoyed.

Draco's lip curled. "I can tell that you're not from around here. Potter and Weasley better tell you the rules around here."

"What rules? The ones that you're an idiot and hide behind your stupid-ass bodyguards?" Ray said with a roll of his eyes.

"**You've been reading the book?"** Amber said impress.

Ray grinned, looking over to Amber. **"No, I just remembered from the cliff notes I got off the internet."**

Amber scoffed, laughing quietly as she shook her head. Draco narrowed his eyes at this, glaring hard at Ray.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that you—!"

Ray stood, raising an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do shrimp?"

Draco growled, fisting his hands on the side. Although Ray was tall, Draco was just a head shorter then him. Getting no answer from the other boy, Ray shook his head sat back down.

"You're not even worth it." Ray scoffed.

Draco growled once more and looked over to Harry. "Just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"So you'll be his bitch?" Ray comeback, smirking slightly as the group laughed.

Having heard enough, Draco quickly took out his wand and was about to say a spell when he was suddenly thrown back, Crabbe and Goyle following right after him. Ray stood and smiled down at them. He closed the door and sat back down, stretching out his legs before him.

"What did Cassandra say about using your powers?" Hermione asked annoyed and amused.

Ray shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. "She ain't here, is she?"

"She is _not_." Hermione corrected.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Before Hermione could say anything, his phone vibrated, Ray digging into his left pocket. He brought it out and flipped it open, quickly pressing the green phone.

"Hello?"

"**_Ray, it's Michele, do you have your sister's cell number?"_**

"Yea, hang on."

Ray pulled away the phone and started looking through his contacts. Once he found Rebecca's number, he memorized it and brought the phone back to his ear.

"It's 434-555-3416."

Michele repeated it as she wrote it down. **_"Okay, thanks. Do you know if she's at work already?"_**

"She should, I wouldn't put it past her. Beca's been working hard ever since…" Ray raised an eyebrow to the group, but Amber and Luna, looking at him curiously. "Ever since Harry caught her and Sirius kissing in my bedroom."

"**_WHAT?"_** Michele screamed into the phone, Ray quickly moving it out from his ear.

"Yeah, but that's all they did and now she won't even take a break." Ray rubbed his forehead. "I'm worried about her."

Michele sighed on the other line. **_"I'll talk to her today. If not, tomorrow."_**

"Can't, she's working at her waitress-ing job at _Three Clover_ until one in the morning, so you'll have a better chance tomorrow."

"**_Okay, thanks. Uh… where are you?"_** Michele asked curiously.

"On the train to school." Ray said bored-ly.

"_**Ooh… Do you still have to study Math, History, English, and all that lovely school things we did here?"**_

Ray sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Beca made sure that Dumbledore had a teacher doing ROTC and all the regular classes for me at night." Ray looked at Amber, who raised an eyebrow. "And Amber has to do it with me, minus the ROTC part if she doesn't want to."

"What?" Amber cried in confusion. "Says who?"

"_**Who's Amber?"**_

"Beca said so," Ray told the now pouting Amber. "And Amber is Beca's internet friend."

"_**Ooh, will, I'll talk to you later then. Be good and try not to kill anyone."**_

Ray laughed. "I'll try not to. Later."

"When did she tell you this?" Amber demanded before anyone can speak up. "Why do _I_ have to study all the regular courses?"

"She didn't actually _say _but I'm sure that she told Dumbledore that you might have to study it as will along side me." Ray said with a smirk, putting away his phone.

Amber groaned and crossed her arms, pouting. "I'm in a world that shouldn't be you know what and where I'm about to learn magic while others don't have to worry about our kind of homework and stuff."

Ray shrugged, laughing. "That's tough love."

Amber stuck out her tongue, once again groaning as Ray only laughed, shaking his head. He sighed and placed his head back, looking up at the trunks above him. His thoughts went to his sister, worried over her. He knew that she was trying to move along in life now that their parents were dead but he can see the hurt, the sadness and the depression through her eyes.

Ray might be the only one, besides Michele that is, that can see through her eyes. But Rebecca denied it and continued on as though nothing was the matter. It was then that Ray understood that his sister was trying to forget the pain by working herself to death and trying to be strong for his sake.

'_We'll get through this, Beca, don't worry.'_ Ray vowed, closing his eyes tightly to rid the tears. _'You're too strong to not let anything hold you back anymore. Just don't let everything build up inside you.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Okay, about the number I don't know how the phone numbers are in England so just go with it. Now, how was the chapter? Please review!**


	13. No Regrets Hogwarts, here they come

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics_" Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 13: No Regrets; Hogwarts, here they come.**

—Ministry—

Rebecca groaned, bringing up a hand to her head. It was throbbing with pain and everything felt as though she were spinning. She felt someone come over to her right side, Rebecca bringing her hand down and opening her eyes. She saw the worry look of Tonks. She sighed in relief, placing a cool hand on the younger witch's warm forehead.

"Why do I feel like thousands of bricks fell on my head?" Rebecca asked confused.

Tonks' face turned to that one of worry and looked up to an also worried Kingsley, who appeared on Rebecca's left side.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kingsley asked carefully.

Rebecca frowns, a headache coming on as she tried to remember. But just as suddenly flashbacks of what happened at her home flashed through her mind. Her eyes widen and looked between the two Auror's.

"Where is she? What happened? Has she said anything yet?" Rebecca asked quickly, sitting up with the help of her two friends.

She looked around her surrounding to see white walls and desk. Rebecca frown, never seen or heard of this place before. She sighed, placing her right palm to her forehead, not feeling any pain now.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked them thoroughly confused.

"In the infirmary," Tonks told her. "What happened? I just left your house and there was no one there."

Rebecca shook her head, looking at the two. "I was in my room getting the things I needed when I felt I wasn't alone. Next thing I knew I was fighting off that witch."

The younger witch pulled aside the sheets and moved her legs around. She didn't want to be in infirmary any longer, forever had she hated the hospitals. The door then opened, a man in his early thirties with short brown hair and hazel eyes walking over to the bed with relief upon his face.

"Hey John, I got my brother's camera." Rebecca told him, standing up with the help of Tonks. "So we can get started in how that mirror works."

John raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. "I think it's better that you should go home and rest."

Rebecca sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm _fine_, I can work!"

John shook his head. "No, I want you home and resting. I'll Apparate you there if I have to!" He told her sternly. "I'll have Elizabeth and Ruby figure out your mirror."

Groaning in defeat, Rebecca fell back on the bed. "Fine…"

She sat up and looked at her boss through her eyelashes, pouting her lower lip out a bit. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering what she was doing. Rebecca then opened her arms.

"Carry me?" She said in the most childish voice she could muster.

The older witch and wizards laughed at this, John walking forward. He put his left arm under her knees and his right arm around the small of her back. With a grunt, John picked up Rebecca, who immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't mean it literally! I didn't think you'd do it!" Rebecca cried.

John shrugged. "Too bad, because I'm Apparating you home."

As John turned, Tonks and Kingsley—the both of them fairly amused by this—heard Rebecca cry out, "Wait, my stuff!" before they disappeared. Kingsley turned to Tonks, who was laughing.

"I'll send her things, go back to headquarters." He told her, the both of them walking out of the room laughing.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Privet Drive, House number six, 8 hours later—

Rebecca was at the desk in the kitchen, checking her e-mails. Although everyone believes she is dead, besides Michele, Rebecca has only a few e-mails. The only e-mails she's been getting were from fanfiction, which were fine with her since she could continue writing her stories. Lunney Tunes were playing loudly in the speakers of her stereo but was able to hear the vibration of her phone on the desk loud and clear.

She tore her eyes from the screen and picked up her phone to see someone has text her. Flipping it open to see who it was, Rebecca quickly looked back to the screen and deleted the e-mails before logging off. She looked back to her phone and smirked as she noted that it was Michele. Picking up the remote, Rebecca lowered the volume a bit. She picked up her house phone and dialed her friend's number and waited for Michele to pick up.

"**_I thought you were at work?"_** Michele demanded as soon as she picked up.

"I was but John—my boss—made me come home because a witch tried to kill me today and decided to let me rest some."

"_**What? Are you okay?"**_

"I'm fine, I'm just glad that I had wandless powers or the witch would have killed me." Rebecca shook her head and stood up, walking towards the living room. "So what's up?"

"**_Well, I just called to see how you were doing with Sirius!"_** Michele said in a teasing voice. **_"Ray told me what happened in his bedroom!"_**

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "We just kissed, that's all. And it was all an accident, it should have never happened. I was just glad that Harry interrupted us."

"**_Girl, you have to stop pushing guys you like away! I know that you're thinking about him, you've always have since you read the books and saw him in the movies—Does he look like the guy that plays him in the third movie?"_** Michele asked quickly.

Rebecca laughed. "Yes, a bit, but far more different at the same time, I'll try to take picture and send you one."

"**_You better girl!"_** Michele laughed. **_"Now, tell me about you and him? What's going on?"_**

Rebecca sighed. "Ugh, I don't know but I can't take it anymore!" Rebecca cried into the phone, falling on to the long couch. "It's like he's all I can think of."

"**_Bec, you fell hard for him."_** Michele said, **_"Ray was the same way with Rachel, 'member?"_**

Rebecca sighed tiredly, "Yeah, Ray's worst teen years ever."

"_**I say that you need to give in to this, forget Andrew and forget the consequences! You and Ray were sent into that world for a reason and if you fall in love on the way, then I say go for it."**_

"But I can't because if I let myself fall in love with him the books could change completely!" Rebecca shook her head. "And if that happens I'm not able to see who's going to die, when Voldemort's gong to attack, or whatever! Anything could happen and change the plot completely."

Michele sighed on the other line. **_"Honey, you need to start making your own choices, stop thinking of what your parents would say to you!"_**

Rebecca frown as she was taken back, slowly sitting up on the couch. "I _have_ been thinking about what my parents would say to me."

"**_See! You need to be independent now that you and Ray are on your own. And Ray _needs_ you.__"_**

"You don't think I know that?" Rebecca said angrily, getting up from the couch.

She walked through the kitchen and out to the back yard, Goofy and Casper lying underneath a tree for shade.

"But I've been—" Rebecca turned to see her neighbor and Petunia near her house quickly looking away. "But I've been so interdependent with my parents for so long, I don't even think I can think on my own anymore."

"**_Since when were you able to think on your own?"_** Michele teased.

"Shut up!" Rebecca rolled her eyes, smiling.

Sighing, the young woman plopped down on the ground, propping up her feet to rest her left arm over her knee. Michele sighed on the other line as well, moving about.

"**_Look, I know you can do this, okay? Just think about Ray, no matter _how_ annoying he is."_** Rebecca gave a small laugh. **_"You're already showing him how strong you are by making him go to Hogwarts to study magic _and**_ **studying real life things at night. You also have a job, two nonetheless, to support yourself and your brother and moved to a whole new world that you guys aren't accustomed to. You're already becoming independent, chica."**_

"Guess you're right." Rebecca said quietly.

She heard a cough behind her and fell on to her back to see John leaning against the door frame with an amused smile, his arms crossed.

"Michele, I'll call you back, my boss is here." And just as she said that, her two dogs ran in front of her, barking. "_Now_ they bark."

Michele laughed, Rebecca sitting up. **_"Talk to you later. Ciao."_**

And both girls hung up. Rebecca stood and turned to her boss and friend, wiping the grass from her pants.

"What can I do for you, John?" She asked as she indicated to the house. "Shush!" She told her dogs, the both of them quieting down immediately.

"I just thought that I should tell you in person that Elizabeth and Ruby had cracked your time mirror." He told her, following her inside.

"And how does the mirror work?" Rebecca asked excitedly as she turned to the wizard.

John smiled at the enthusiastic witch before him, sitting down at the table. Rebecca, unable to sit, walked over to her kitchen, Casper following her while Goofy just sat on John's right, staring at him intently. John looked down at the dog, an eyebrow raised as the two for them stare the other down. Rebecca, taking out her water bottle from the fridge, raised an eyebrow at the two, wondering why John was even staring the dog down.

Finally John blinked several times, cursing himself as Goofy wagged his curly tail, lying down on the spot. Rebecca laughed, shaking her head.

"_Now_ will you tell me how the mirror works?"

John looked over to the young witch with a defeated sour face. "Yeah, I'll tell you." He muttered.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Hogwarts Express—

The rest of the ride went with several conversations and a sleeping Wiccan witch. The weather remained undecided as they traveled farther and father north. Rain spattered the windows in a halfhearted way, then the sun put a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up _The Quibbler_, put it carefully away in her bag, and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy. Ray, feeling uncomfortable under the watchful eyes of Luna, stirred awake, sighing in frustration and irritation. Amber gave a knowing look to him, grinning in amusement.

Ray only rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. He sat up straighter and glared over to Luna, who only continued to stare unblinking at him. Almost sneering, Ray turned away and stretched out his limbs, his bones cracking on all the right spots, making him groan in content. Amber only shook her head, chuckling at him.

"**She's scares the **hell** out of me!"** Ray told her, looking out to the hallway.

Amber stifled her laugh, looking down at her book that she had taken out a few hours ago. Everyone stared at her confused, looking between her and Ray.

"**I know what you mean, I've been reading the same sentence over and over again because I could feel her eyes on me."** Amber told him.

"Can I—?" Ray started but Amber interrupted him.

"No." Was her sharp but amused simple reply.

Ray growled and crossed his arms like a stubborn child, watching everyone carefully through the reflection of the glass window.

"We'd better change." Hermione said at last.

Both Ray and Amber, never liking uniforms in their life, just put on their robes over their clothes, not even bothering with the disapproving look from Hermione. Finally, the train begun to slow down, the usual racket up and down the as everyone on the train scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. And since Ron and Hermione had to supervise all that was going on, they disappeared from the compartment once again, leaving the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," Luna said to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.

"Oh—er—thanks." Harry said, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms.

They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors, than stepping down onto the platform. Ray and Amber looked around, wondering if they should go with the first years or with the older kids, while Harry looked around, listening for the familiar call of his friend, Hagrid. But he was into a surprise when he didn't hear the half-giant's voice but another.

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" A female voice called out.

When a lantern came swinging towards them, the group saw a prominent chin and severe hair cut of a witch., which Harry knew from Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year, Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked out loud.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door." Ginny told him.

"Oh, yeah…" Harry said distantly.

But once they all stepped down, Ray, Amber, and Harry were immediately separated from Ginny by the crowd, while trying to move along the platform and out of the station. Jostled by the crowd, Harry squinted in the darkness for a glimpse of Hagrid.

"He's not here, Harry." Amber said, as she took hold of his arm and dragging him further out of the station. "Come on, Aquila, I don't want to lose you." Amber called out to her cat, who moved around the feet of the students easily.

Harry turned to her surprise and curious. "What? Why? How'd you know?"

"We just do." Ray answered before Amber could say anything. "And as for the 'what' and 'why,' _that_ we ca—"

Amber quickly interrupted him, glaring at Ray. "_We_," She said loudly, "don't know."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of them, Harry continued to look around once they walked through a narrow doorway onto the road outside, this time looking for Ron or Hermione, wanting to know what they thought about the reappearance of Professor Grubbly-Plank. Ray and Amber, though, walked closer to each other, whispering to one another.

"What do you think? Should we have talked with that witch or just go along with Harry?" Ray asked.

Amber shook her head, shrugging. "I don't know because Dumbledore didn't really say anything to Beca about it much. So I'm just as confused as you are."

Ray sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well… let's just go along with the others and let Dumblodoor give us more instructions at the school."

"_Dumbledore_," Amber corrected, smiling to herself amused.

Ray made a face at her. "The old guy then!"

Shaking her head, the two of them looked forward only to raise an eyebrow at the creatures standing between the carriage shafts. They were fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither—vast, black leathery wings that looked as through they ought to belong to giant bats.

"Please tell me that you see those…" Ray trailed off, not knowing the word to call these creatures.

"Uh-huh," Harry uttered.

"Yeah," Amber said, a bit confused. "But I don't know why because I haven't seen anyone be killed."

Both boys turned to Amber and was about to ask what she meant when the voice of Ron spoke up behind them.

"Where's Pig?" He asked.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," Harry said, turning quickly, eager to consult Ron about Hagrid. "Where d'you reckon—"

"—Hagrid is? I dunno," Ron said, sounding worried. "He'd better be okay…"

A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second years out of the way so that they could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there, I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever—"

"I would be too!" Ray said more to himself then Hermione.

This only earned him a glare from Hermione and a slapped on the arm from Amber, although she was trying to hold back her laugh.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Hermione asked as though Ray hadn't made the comment.

"Ginny's got him." Harry said. "There she is…"

Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks. Amber moved out of the way and next to Ray, leaning in close so she was able to whisper to him.

"Do you remember what's to happen?" Amber asked him.

Ray sighed, holding his tawny owl's cage tightly. "A bit." He muttered.

Amber suddenly looked down at the owl, who was looking at her curiously as well.

"What's your owl's name anyways?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"Hike, the Egyptian God of Magic and Medicine." Ray told her.

Amber raised a surprise eyebrow. "I didn't know you like things about Egypt?"

"I don't," Ray told her. "I was having trouble with naming him and Beca helped out."

Amber shook her head, smiling, as she looked back to the group.

"What _are_ those thins, d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron, nodding at the horses as the other students walked past them.

"What things?"

"Those horse—"

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

""Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Er…yeah…He's all right." Ron said gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in.. what were you saying, Harry?"

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said, as he, Ron, Amber, Ray, and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.

"What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" Harry said impatiently.

Ron gave Harry a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about—"

"They're called thestral." Amber said, getting their attention. "The only ones who can see them is if someone close to them died, or they were nearing death themselves. That's why I was confused when I could see them."

"So I'm not just seeing things?" Harry asked in relief.

Amber smiled, shaking her head. "No. Now come on, let's get to the castle, I'm starving!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: How was it? Good I hope, oh and I keep forgetting to tell you guys, when I translate the words into Spanish, not all of them are translated into English. This is because they either sound different in English and/or they have no translation, or it's a bad word that you guys should not know. Now, please review!**


	14. Lovely Hogwarts A Time Travel Mirror?

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**_Italics_" Spells**

"**Underlined" Talking in Spanish**

"**_Bold/Italics_" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 14: Lovely Hogwarts; A Time Travel Mirror?**

As the carriage grew closer to the castle, both Amber and Ray couldn't help but whistle at just how large the school really was. They were both quiet, the other friends talking anything that the two newcomers didn't know about. Getting out, Amber and Ray followed behind the six friends, wondering if this was truly happening.

"Why the _hell_ am I here again?" Ray complained.

Amber rolled her eyes as Hermione looked back at the two older teens, the others also looking back, confused.

"Because you are here to get a full education in the Wizarding World and—"

Ray cut her off. "Naw, that ain't it."

He looked to his left and smiled to some of the girls his own age, giggling and waving at him. Ray grinned, nodding his head to them, making them giggle even more and blushing. Amber rolled her eyes at him.

"You're here because of your sister and a certain someone that's higher _up_!" She told him.

Ray turned from the girls. "Oh yeah."

Amber shook her head, not believing that he was to help her keep an eye on Harry and his friends.

"I can still have a bit of fun, though." Ray added, looking to Amber with a cheeky grin.

Amber laughed, shaking her head. "You're going to be impossible."

Ray laughed. "I know!" He agreed.

"Let's jut get inside!" Amber said in mock annoyance though she wanted to continue laughing.

Once inside the entrance hall, the two newcomers were a bit awe of the inside. The hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps of students crossing the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

Upon entering the Great hall, Amber and Ray were even more awed as they weren't expecting it to be so… _real_, in lack of terms. Just being in this non-stop magical hall had made being in the Harry Potter world even more real.

Four long House tables were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Amber and Ray looked to each other, lost as to which table they could sit at until Dumbledore could give them some kind of clue as to what to do.

As though reading their thoughts—which Amber wouldn't have past Dumbledore to do—McGonagall walked up to them before they could follow Harry and his friends. The Transfiguration teacher motioned them to follow her, which the older teens did. They returned back out in the entrance hall, the last of the older students entering the Great Hall, the door closing behind them.

"You two are to wait until Dumbledore properly announces you." She told them sternly.

Ray raised an eyebrow, Amber asking the question that was both in their minds.

"And will that be _before _or _after_ the first years are sorted."

McGonagall faintly grins at them. "After."

And she walked away to another door, leaving the two older teens to themselves in the empty hall.

"Do you know how many kids there are?" Amber asked.

"We're going to be here a while." Ray tells her.

Groaning and making a face, Amber walks over to the stairs and sits down. Ray only sighs in annoyances, pacing about the front of the doors. He and Amber raised an eyebrow as four ghost's nods at them, floating through the walls and into the Great Hall. Shaking his head, Ray resumes his pacing, Amber leaning back on the steps on her elbows.

After a few moments of silence, the two teens heard singing coming from the Great Hall, which they knew it was from the hat. Once the hat finished, they heard McGonagall begin to call out names. Ray groaned loudly in frustration, jumping up and down to make himself somewhat useful. He was never really the patient one, wanting things to go quickly in his life.

Ray sat down on the floor, leaning up against the doors leading to the Great Hall. Both teens closed their eyes, not knowing what else to do. But Amber, never liking the silence, struck up a conversation instead.

"Do you think you'll get in to the Gryffindor House?"

Ray shrugged his shoulder's not knowing that Amber couldn't see him. "I don't know and I don't really care. I don't even know _why_ I'm in this damn school in the first place." Ray argued.

"Because Beca wanted you to keep an eye on Harry and to keep the fat frog look alike away from him." Amber opened her eyes and looked over to Ray. "You _have_ read the whole book, right?"

Ray sighed in irritation, his sister having asked him over and over back at the house. "I've read up to the middle of chapter twelfth."

Before Amber could comment on it, they heard Dumbledore's voice echo inside the Great Hall, Ray feeling the vibration upon the door.

"Before I begin _anything_ else, I would like you all to welcome two transfer students whom have recently moved from America."

Amber and Ray stood up from their sitting positions, Amber jogging over to Ray. Whispering voices could be heard from the students inside.

"I hate making a big entrance." Amber muttered under her breath.

Ray merely smirked, "I don't."

"Raymond Ramirez and Amber Fiegehen, would you please come in." Dumbledore's booming voice said over the whispering.

Grinning down at Amber, Ray walked forward, pushing the double doors opened. Every student body was looking at them as they walked down between the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor tables, Amber behind Ray. Ray reached the front of the Hall, side stepping to the left to let Amber stand next to him. They both scanned the table of teachers, both teens eyeing the one they need to keep an eye on.

Dumbledore smiled at them, nodding to McGonagall before sitting down. McGonagall nodded and turned to face the two teens.

"Amber Fiegehen." She voiced.

With an irritated sigh of having to go first, Amber stepped forward and sat down on the stool. As the hat was placed over her eyes, the teenager waited for the voice inside her head to begin talking.

"**I see that you are not of this world…"** The voice said with a knowing tone. **"But do not worry, I will not tell a soul. Now to put you in a House… you are very intelligent, like a Ravenclaw, but that is not the House for you for you do not strive for knowledge… you are loyal and patient as are the Hufflepuff, perhaps it could be the House for you… yet you are daring and brave as a Gryffindor… I see Slytherin is _not_ the House for you… very interesting…"**

'_Come on! I can't be _that_ difficult to put in to a House!'_ Amber complained with a roll of her eyes mentally.

"**I believe it should be…"**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The voice yelled out.

The table clapped as Amber took off the hat from her head, handing it to the Transfiguration professor. The teenager locked eyes with Ray, who barely shrugged at her.

"**I doubt we'll be in the same house, but hopefully you'll be in the House as Harry."** Amber told him as she passed him.

"**Yeah, but you'll have to help me outside the Houses, I'll keep him safe inside."** Ray told her.

Amber nodded in agreement before completely passing him and walked over to the table quickly. She sat down next to a girl about her age, since she motioned Amber over to sit next to her.

"I'm Clara Brownell, welcome to Hufflepuff."

Amber smiled at the girl, shaking her head. "Amber Fiegehen, nice to meet you."

Letting their hands drop, both girls turned over to the front, waiting for Ray to be sorted into a House. McGonagall motioned Ray to step forward, which he did. He sat on the stool and let the hat fall over his eyes. The voice startled him, never really seen the movies or read the first book. So basically he didn't know that the hat could talk to him mentally.

"**I see you, too, are not of this world."** The voice told him.

"**Tell anyone and I'll burn you into shreds."** Ray said darkly.

The voice chuckled lightly. **"As I told your companion, I will not tell a soul of who you two are. Now, to put you in a House…"**

"**Don't put me in Slytherin; my sister will kill me for sure."** Ray thought with a sigh when Rebecca told him of the Houses.

The voice chuckled once again. **"Do not worry, Slytherin is not your House, although you _do_ have some potential to do some great things there… Ravenclaw is not the House for you, either; the strive for knowledge not really your style… you are loyal, but not patient, you will not be joining your companion in Hufflepuff… which only leaves us with only but one choice…"**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"**Told you!"** Amber told him smugly.

The Gryffindor table clapped, Ray smoothing out his hair as soon as McGonagall took off the hat. He got off the stool and walked towards the table which Harry sat, sitting next to him and a girl he did not know (Lavender Brown) but smiled sweetly at him. Ray merely ignored her, the girl not really his taste—and not for the fact that she was two years younger than him. He, along with the others, looked over to the Headmaster, McGonagall now walking to the side with the stool and hat in hand.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore started, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Ray was taken back when food suddenly appeared on all the empty plates. But he only took what he recognize—which was very little—and filled his cup with water.

"**How do you think we should get the witch's attention away from Harry?"** Ray asked before looking up at the professor's table. **"And which one is the fat frog?"**

"**The one on Dumbledore's left."** Amber replied.

"Ech!" Ray said loudly, some of the students turning towards him. **"She's uglier than I thought."**

Ray told Amber, making a face at the witch. He heard her—since Amber was sitting behind him on the Hufflepuff table—coughing, trying to cover her laughter. He turned, wanting to eat some food, only to raise an eyebrow at the group of students looking at him.

"What?" He asked, completely lost.

"What did you see that made you make a face?" Ron asked, looking up towards the professor's table.

Ray shook his head, digging in to his food. "Don't worry about it."

The students—but the trio—shrugged, hunger taking over their thinking. The trio, however, merely looked at each other with a curious look.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—_Department of Mysteries_—

Rebecca walked alongside John towards the never ending department full of unknown things that regular witches and wizards could not figure it out. This was why this department was given the said name. Just a few feet from them stood two witches, both talking to one another rapidly, the mirror Rebecca was suppose to be working on before them.

The witch closes to the two newcomers was a head shorter than Rebecca with frizzy red hair tied into a tight braid down her back. She had a pale complexion with a short nose that was narrowed. When she turned to the left at the two, her sparkling green eyes growing wide with anxiety of seeing them. Although being really short, the witch had a large bust that could be seen against her black robes.

The other witch looked up, a wide smile on her lips. She was almost the same height as John, shoulder length blonde hair. She had a brown complexion that wasn't too dark or too pale. Her eyes were a dark brown, giddiness showing through them. Her nose was actually kind of large, but seemed to fit her long face.

"Cassandra!" The short one cried. "We heard what happened, are you _sure_ you needed to come down here?"

Rebecca smiled politely at them, waving her hand. "I needed to see this for myself." She told them, before looking at the taller witch. "John told me that you were able to connect my brother's camera with a wireless screen, Liz?"

Elizabeth nodded, holding up a small screen that you only see the FBI, CIA, and all those secret agent governments all over the world use.

"Yeah, at the moment the skateboard took the camera to 392 A.D. England." She said excitedly.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. "The year of King Arthur and his knights?" She asked just as excitedly, quickly walking over to them.

Elizabeth brought down the screen for everyone to see, John walking next to Ruby and Rebecca. They saw a gruesome battle going on a few meters away, blood being shed all over the ground. Men and women painted in blew fought against men that looked as though they have not showered in years. They wore heavy black coating and armor, heavy black beards and hair. About six to seven men on horses slashed at the men with black coating, all of them looking in their late twenties, early thirties. Two of them even looked in their early twenties.

Then one of the men on horses turned towards the camera and charged towards it. The group's eyes widen, both Ruby and Rebecca turning towards the mirror. Ruby pulled on the rope she was holding, Rebecca helping her.

"Faster, he's gaining speed quickly!" Elizabeth told them.

John took the end of the rope and pulled furiously, the skateboard and camera rolling out of the mirror. The ripples stilled quickly, nothing coming out from the other side. They all sighed, Rebecca and John laughing at this experience.

"Does it go where you like it to go or does it travel to any era in any place?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually, we're still trying to figure that out." Ruby told her honestly.

Rebecca nodded, looking at them. "Will, why don't you guys go on home, it's late."

John raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "And what are you planning on doing?"

"Continue working on this time traveling mirror." She said innocently.

"No! You still need a days rest." John argued.

Ruby and Elizabeth quietly said their goodbyes and went on their way, leaving the two alone to fight.

"I'm _fine_, John." Rebecca told him.

"And what about your Muggle job?" John countered.

"Oh, shit, I forgot!" Rebecca cried, rushing past her boss. "Put everything away, will you John? I'm late!"

"Wh—what?" John sighed, knowing that he got stuck cleaning. "Great."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: How was it? Good I hope. Now, please review!**


	15. Long Time Friend regular & Magic Classes

'_**Italics'**_** thoughts**

"_**Italics**_**" Spells**

"**Underlined****" Talking in Spanish**

"_**Bold/Italics**_**" Letters, headlines, etc.**

"**Bold" Speaking/Reading through minds**

**Come Clean**

**Chapter 15: A long time friend; Schedules with regular and magic classes**

—_Three Clovers_—

Rebecca laughed at the story a couple of locals were telling her while she wiped the countertop. It was well past one and the bar was already closed. Only the close friend to the owner stayed inside to converse about everything and anything; it was tradition for them.

"It wasn't my fault, I'll tell you!" The forty-three year old man said. "I didn't know there were so many kinds of rock music!"

Rebecca shook her head in amusement, dropping the dirty cloth on to a bucket and picked it up. She walked through the door of the kitchen and begun to put all the dirty cloths into the washing machine the bar had, than dumped the dirty water into the sink.

"Cassandra!" Ian, the owner and Rebecca's boss, called out to her. "Someone's here to see you!"

Frowning in confusion, Rebecca dried her hands and pushed the door open. She looked to the right and saw the one person she's been avoiding for a few weeks now. Sirius, though disguised magically (probably with the help of Remus), stood a bit awkwardly by the front door. He held two single roses in his hands, one red and the other a very light pink.

Ian and the four locals stayed quiet, looking back and forth at the two in amusement. They could see the tension and attraction from the two; however Rebecca looked as though she would want to flee. Getting over her shock, Rebecca cleared her throat and walked over to Sirius.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked, saying the first name that came to her mind.

Sirius walked to meet her halfway, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to see you again," he held out the roses to her, Rebecca taking them. "And that I'm sorry for kissing you."

Rebecca blushed furiously at the mention of this but smiled at the kind gesture. She smelled the roses, looking into Sirius' eyes that were growing darker by the second.

"You don't have to be sorry," she told him truthfully.

Sirius smiled back, blushing lightly. Ian turned to his friends, all of them smiling widely, before looking at the young woman. They will tease the woman to no end after this. Bringing the roses down, Rebecca hugged the wizard, kissing his cheek before stepping back quickly.

"How did you get here, anyways?" She suddenly asked, wanting to change the subject.

Sirius chuckled. "I walked." He said shyly.

Rebecca shook her head in disapproval. But before she could say a word, one of Ian's friends spoke up first.

"Let her go home, Ian,"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the five men watching her and Sirius with wide smiles.

"Yea," another said, "let her take this man home." He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sirius laughed while Rebecca blushed at the comment. Ian only nodded his head, laughing at his friends. With a glare, Rebecca took hold of her sweater and her purse from Ian and walked out of the bar with Sirius in tow.

"Nice meeting you Jack." They all cried out before laughing.

Sirius shook his head in amusement, placing an arm around a blushing Rebecca. She leaned into Sirius' body, wanting to get warm on that cold night.

"I'm gonna to get them back one of these days." She vowed angrily.

"They were only teasing you, don't worry about it." Sirius told her softly. "Where did the name Jack come from?" He suddenly asked.

Rebecca scoffed amusingly, as she had Captain Jack Sparrow on her mind. "I couldn't well say your true name; you're a wanted man, 'member?"

Sirius nodded, "oh, yeah."

He let her go and walked to the passenger side (after Rebecca told him it was the right side, not the left). Turning on the car, Rebecca lowered the volume as it was on full blast and drove towards her home, since it was the closes. They sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to one another.

"What made you come out to my Muggle job?" Rebecca suddenly asked, "Besides apologizing to me."

Sirius turned away from the window, glad that Rebecca couldn't move her eyes from the road or else she would have seen his blush. He kept silent, taking in every feature of the woman. A piece of hair had fallen to the side of her face, Sirius itching to move it aside. He saw her frown and quickly looked at him before looking back at the road, smiling confused.

"You okay, Sirius?"

Sirius blinked several times. "Yea, why?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The woman asked nervously confused.

Sirius cleared his throat and looked back out of the passenger window.

"The Order believes that now with Zilar Litamenck captured, Voldemort might know about your whereabouts."

Rebecca felt the blush rising from her neck to her cheeks, parking into her, Ray, and Amber's home at Privet Drive. Cutting off the engine and the lights, Rebecca turned in her seat and stared at Sirius.

"So you're saying that you would rather risk _your_ life with the Ministry just to protect me from Voldemort?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

Sirius shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Rebecca shook her head and got out, grabbing her purse. Sirius also got out, walking after the woman.

"Yes, I'll risk my life for you." Sirius suddenly said.

Rebecca opened the door with a shake of her head, Sirius walking into the quiet house. Rebecca turned on the light in the hallway, Sirius closing the door behind her, Casper and Goofy barking happily from the stairs.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe someone actually cares and wants to protect you?" Sirius asked almost angrily.

Rebecca shook her head, not really wanting to answer that. There was a reason but she couldn't just say it as it hurt too much still.

"You hungry?" She asked instead, setting down her purse and jacket on a small table in the hallway.

"A little," Sirius admitted.

Rebecca smirked, looking over her shoulder. "Sirius, just admit that you're starving! You're a man, for god sakes!" She said with a laugh. "I have a brother, you know. But first, let's take that ridicules disguise off."

Rebecca took out her wand and said a wordless spell. She smiled to herself when Sirius returned to look the way he did and turned around with a hop. Sirius grinned boyishly, walking after her through the kitchen. Turning on the light, Rebecca set to work on making something to eat (Tortas, or sandwiches, with marinade pork and ceviche with tostadas, shrimp mixed with cilantro, onion, tomatoes, some lemon juice, and tomato juice). To say the least, Sirius ate up four tortas and two ceviches with tostada.

Rebecca was amused that Sirius actually liked Mexican food, even when he was hesitant to eat it a few moments ago. She continued to eat her torta slowly, thinking over of how her brother was doing. She has yet heard from him—not that Rebecca expected him to write to her every single day—or Amber. But she at least thought that they would send a letter of what's happened so far; despite what the book says.

Sirius sat leaning back on his chair, studying the woman. He noted that she was deep in thought, and longed to know what she was thinking so hard that she forget everything else. Leaning forward, Sirius brought up a hand and cupped Rebecca's left cheek. She automatically closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek into the rough but soft hand, Sirius caressing his thumb over her skin.

Sighing, Rebecca opened her eyes and looked over to Sirius, sadness within her eyes. She longed to love him, to be loved back; but it would only change the course of the book. Hell, Sirius wasn't even supposed to _be_ at her home right then. But the feeling and the surrendering just kept getting stronger and stronger every time she saw him. And she had to stop it.

"Let's get to bed; I have to work at the Ministry in four hours." Rebecca whispered, standing up. "You can sleep in my brother's room."

She quickly turned back into the hallway, not really wanting to face Sirius. The feelings he brought up within her body scared her to death. As the fear of getting hurt—since she knew what was to happen to him—once more by a man.

Rebecca was just about to walk up the stairs when a hand grabbed her left arm and turned her around. She went to protest but was silenced by Sirius kissing her. Rebecca being taken back by this was an understatement. For she closed her eyes and kissed Sirius back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were at it for a few minutes when a voice startled them both.

"Damn!" A voice said from the stairs. "You guys want some air?"

Rebecca and Sirius jumped from each other like a couple of teenagers that got caught by their parents, looking up at the stairs. Suddenly, Rebecca screamed, as did the other girl, and ran up the stairs, hugging the other.

"Jeez, chica; you could at least get a room." She teased.

Rebecca laughed, but blushed at the same time as she pulled away from the other girl. She shook her head, smiling at the woman before her.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Michele?" Rebecca asked.

Michele took in a breath, looking to the wall. Rebecca frowned but figured somewhat what has happened. Holding back her own tears, Rebecca hugged her friend once more in comfort.

"They came out of nowhere and fast," Michele whispered. "A friend of yours actually helped me escape to here."

Rebecca frowned. "Who?"

"Remus Lupin…" Michele said almost shyly—which was unlike her—smiling brightly.

Rebecca smiled, giving a silent thank you to the half werewolf. She would later send him an owl to personally thank him, however. Rebecca then frowned and looked to her friend with narrowed eyes. She just barely noticed the tone of voice when she said his name. Michele, on the other hand, was blushing lightly, taken back by her friend's look.

"What?" She asked almost fearfully.

Rebecca suddenly smiled. "You like him!"

Michele suddenly turned very red in the face. "No I don't!" She nearly yelled.

Sirius smirked. "Wait until I tell Remus…"

Michele quickly turned to the older wizard, glaring daggers at him and pointing her right forefinger at him.

"Don't you even _dare_ say a word, Sirius!" She threatened.

Sirius put up his hands in defense before frowning in confusion. "Wait, how do you know who I am?"

Michele smirked, looking to Rebecca. "Because—"

"Because she helped me in a case about you in the states, that's why." Rebecca said, quickly covering her friend's mouth. "Okay, I'll show you guys to your rooms. I'll have to put in more rooms now." She muttered the last part to herself.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

—Hogwarts, next day—

Ray sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, Amber sitting behind him on the Hufflepuff table. Neither of them spoke, both still tired as they hated waking up so early. The enchanted ceiling was a rain-cloud gray, a promise of rain later on. Slowly, but surely, the Great Hall started to get full of students.

"**Here comes Harry, Hermione, and Ron."** Amber told Ray, both listening carefully.

"Hi, Angelina."

"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" But without waiting for an answer from Harry, continued. "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay," he told her.

"**He doesn't go to it, does he?"** Ray asked to confirm it.

"**No, Umbridge gives him detention."**

Ray nods, looking up and motioning for them to sit by him. Then with a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They swooped down all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water. It seemed that it had started to rain, and raining hard it was, outside.

Ray continued to eat, ignoring everything and everyone around him. That is until he heard a familiar hoot. He looked up at the descending owls, quickly spotting an owl far different from the others.

"Is that Hedwig?" Harry whispered to himself, a bit confused.

"No, that's Zach," Harry looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow. "My sister's owl."

And he picked up his glass of milk, Zach came diving down and barely landed next to a plate of break, knocking it over a bit. With a roll of his eyes, Ray put down his glass and took the soaked letter. He gave the white owl a piece of beacon, quickly whispering a drying spell under his breath.

The wizard opened the letter and read it, continuing to eat his breakfast. Zach slowly crept up next to him, waiting for the opportune moment. As soon as Ray went to grab his drink, Zach hopped over to his plate and began to eat pieces of beacon and ham.

"Didn't Beca feed you, Zach?" Ray questioned, not taking his eyes from the letter.

Zach hooted, the sound muffled by the beacon in his mouth. With a shake of his head, Ray put down the letter, turning it over.

He looked over to Harry, "you have a pen on you?"

Harry shook his head, looking over to Hermione. "Hermione—?"

"Here." She interrupted, holding out a quill and ink bottle to him as she read _The Prophet_.

Harry took them and gave it to Ray, who nodded his thanks. He quickly began to write back to his sister.

"Oh, by the way, Sirius is staying with my sister." Ray told Harry.

"What?!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron all cried out.

Some of the students turned to them, wondering what was going on. They blushed in embarrassment as Ray only continued to write to his sister.

"Yeah, since yesterday. She didn't want to risk with the ministry finding out so Cassandra is just letting him stay there for the time being."

"**By the way, her best friend, Michele, is also there. It seems that Voldemort's forces are attacking more and boldly with large mounts of reinforcements."** Ray told Amber.

"**But what year?"** Amber questioned. **"Rebecca told me of her suspicion."**

Ray sighed, folding the letter and putting it in the envelope. **"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll know by either Thanksgiving or Christmas break."**

Ray gave Zach the letter. "Be careful, it's getting worse."

Ruffling his feathers, the snowy owl flew towards the ceiling where he first entered. Ray stretched out his arms above his head, getting some sighs around him. He smirked at this, noting McGonagall passing out the schedules. He took his with a nod of his head and looked it over.

"This sucks, I can't believe I'm going have to do both regular classes and magic classes!"

McGonagall gave Ray a stern look over her glasses. "Your sister wanted it that way. And since she's your _and_ Miss Amber's legal guardian, she can asks us to give you both extra classes of Muggles."

"You mean if we're willing to help out the Order." Ray countered, looking up at the older witch.

He noted McGonagall going stiff and glared at him. Ray, however, merely held the gaze, not fazed by it. The older witch narrowed her eyes and turned, continuing to pass out the schedules. Ray merely grumbled, looking over his classes once more.

"**We have regular classes Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday's nights, then Saturday mornings."** Amber told Ray.

"**Great…"** Ray grumbled further.

He got up, not hungry anymore, and walked out of the Great Hall, needing to go get his backpack from his room.

'_This is gonna be a long day.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long, I had writer's block for the longest time, but also I'm in San Francisco visiting family for a month, so I really didn't have time as I went sight seeing and just catching up with my Uncle. Anyways, how was it? Good I hope. Now, please review!**


End file.
